Être Humain
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: La paix entre androïdes et humains est enfin arrivé. Alors que Detroit s'en remet, de nouvelles affaires sont attribués à Hank et Connor : des meurtres d'androïdes. Mais la victime n'est pas forcément celle que l'on croit.
1. Chapter 1 : Être coéquipiers

Hank attendait. Il avait quitté la tour de Cyberlife, en espérant que Connor s'en sorte et soit libérer avec tous les autres androïde. La neige avait déjà commencé à tomber. Et malgré son grand caban, il distinguait nettement la froideur du lieu.

Mais curieusement, le froid ne le dérangeait pas. Bientôt le printemps allait arriver et des fleurs pousseront dans les jardins et les champs. La naissance de toute chose. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu l'esprit aussi clair que maintenant.

Connor. Cet androïde qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il se mit à sourire en repensant à la première qu'il avait ce robot humain. Quelle histoire. Il devrait en faire un livre.

Non loin, il aperçut alors un individu dont la silhouette lui était familière. Il avait survécu, il était libre. Son partenaire. Son coéquipier. Son ami.

Connor s'approcha du lieutenant. Il lui avait promis de le rejoindre quand tout serait terminé et voilà chose faite. Sa mission n'était pas simple mais au moins, il était libre, et n'avait pas de comptes à rendre. Il était même très content que cela se termine et qu'il allait sans doute commencer une nouvelle vie, bien qu'il ignorait encore ce qu'il allait faire demain.

Il s'arrête à un mètre de Hank, distance de sécurité, il savait que les humains n'aimaient pas trop qu'on s'approche d'eux et il ne voulait pas faire pâle figure à Hank.

Le lieutenant était heureux de revoir Connor, il était soulagé. Il esquissa un sourire chaleureux, sans un mot. Parfois, le silence était beaucoup plus facile à exprimer.

Connor lui rendit son sourire, partageant ainsi sa joie que cela était terminé. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte dans ses calculs, c'était le geste prochain et tendre que le lieutenant allait lui faire. En un quart de seconde, il se trouva dans les bras de Hank.

Il fut choqué. Puis surpris. Et enfin, quelque chose en lui se détendit. Comme si, un poids lourds était parti de lui.

Tandis que Hank étreignait son partenaire, ce dernier versa des larmes sur son épaule. Un sanglot sourd se fit entendre. Le lieutenant ne dit rien, gardant Connor dans ses bras, ne souhaitant pas rompre ce moment rare et intime que l'androide lui dévoilait sans le vouloir.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent marquèrent le début d'une nouvelle ère. Le sénat a adopté une loi affirmant que désormais les androïdes étaient un peuple à part entière au même titre que les humains. Ils établirent ensuite les mêmes droits pour les androïdes et les humains. Et afin de prouver leurs tolérances et leurs envies de paix, la présidente décida d'ériger une statue de Markus, avec des stèles à l'endroit où ce dernier avait résisté pour libérer son peuple. En vérité, Markus avait été désigné comme étant le porte-parole des androïdes, et la présidente l'avait même nommée ministres des affaires androïdes.

Désormais, les androïdes n'avaient plus à se cacher, ils étaient libres.

* * *

Deux semaines après la libération des androïdes, le lieutenant Hank devait retourner au commissariat afin de s'occuper à nouveau d'affaires criminelles. On lui avait donné quelques jours de congés pour une quelconque raison. (Mais il se doutait que Connor ait dit quelques choses à Markus qui a ensuite faire en sorte de lui donner un peu de repos…)

« -Bonjour, Lieutenant, ça fait longtemps, la salua l'hôtesse d'accueil, le commandant Fowler vous attend dans son bureau. »

Le policier lui fit un signe rapide de main, avant de se diriger vers le dit-bureau. Il eut un pincement au cœur en passant devant le bureau vide en face du sien, autrefois à Connor. Il n'allait plus travailler avec lui c'était bien dommage.

Il entra alors dans le bureau de Fowler. Ce dernier lui sourit chaleureusement.

« - Alors ces petites vacances ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« - Vue la période, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, répondit Hank en haussant les épaules.

\- La paix est revenue et j'espère que cela continuera, pour ma part, je pense que les androïdes nous ont montré beaucoup plus d'humanités que nous…

\- Eh, si tu m'as demandé, c'est pas pour jouer au violon… »

Fowler éclata de rire, content de revoir la tête de mule de Hank.

« - Tu retournes aux homicides, enfin devrais-je dire omnicides…Le renseigna-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Markus t'a demandé spécialement pour tu t'occupes des affaires concernant les meurtres d'androïdes.

\- Markus ?

\- Il nous a envoyé un message expliquant les raisons de son choix. Malgré le fait que les androïdes ont été accepté par la majorité de la population, il reste des individus hostiles. Et toi, ironique quand même, tu es considéré comme l'officier qui s'y connait le mieux en androïde.

\- Quoi ? Mais attends…je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas un androide qui…Commença le lieutenant surpris.

\- Tu auras un partenaire évidemment.

\- Hein qui ça ? »

Alors qu'il venait à peine de poser cette question. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Connor.

« -Bonjour, Lieutenant. Je suis Connor, votre nouveau partenaire. J'espère que nous ferions une bonne équipe, se présenta-t-il malgré lui.

« -Fowler, espèce d'enfoiré, sourit-Hank malgré lui.

-Ne me remercie pas, remercie Markus. Moi, j'ai juste obéi aux ordres du ministres, lâcha-Fowler dans un soupir en tentant de retenir un fou rire devant la tête médusée de Hank, je te transmets ta nouvelle affaire, Connor. Tu n'as plus qu'à briefer Hank.

-Bien, commandant. »

Ils sortirent du bureau, se dirigeant vers celui de Hank.

« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Demanda alors le lieutenant en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais…occupé. Répondit Connor, c'est personnelle."

Hank observa alors l'androïde. Il avait changé. Il ne portait plus cette veste « RK 800 » mais une simple veste, une chemise sans cravate. Il avait retiré son dispositif LED au niveau de sa tempe. Son visage n'affichait plus la neutralité d'androïde qu'il avait avant, mais une sérénité et un air plus…humain.

« - En tout cas, je suis heureux de travailler de nouveau avec vous, ajouta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-il devenu de ta relation avec Cyberlife ? Demanda alors Hank.

\- Kamski…m'a amélioré afin que je devienne plus humain, l'informa plutôt Connor.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Il t'a ouvert le ventre ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, rit Connor, il a modifié mon programme, désormais, je peux ressentir la chaleur, le froid et la douleur.

\- Mais…c'est stupide…pourquoi…

\- C'est moi qui lui aie demandé. » Coupa-Connor mettant fin à cette discussion qui partait trop loin à son goût.

Hank n'insista pas.

* * *

« -Concernant notre première affaire, informa-Connor dans la voiture, c'est un meurtre d'androïde. Le meurtrier a laissé ce message : « Les androides ne sont pas humains, ce sont des créatures du diable. »

« -Génial, maintenant on a des psychopathes anti-androids, ridicule, marmonna Hank, je comprends pas ces gens… »

Il se gara non loin des voitures de polices, en face d'une ancienne usine de voiture à carburant. C'était l'un des quartiers abandonnés le plus populaire, puisque le bateau Jericho s'y trouvait autrefois.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite sur la scène de crime accompagné par d'autres officiers qui leur expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvés. L'androide tué, était suspendu par les pieds avec des chaines, accrochés à des poutres du plafond.

« -Mon dieu, murmura Hank.

-Nous devons retrouver les coupables, fit Connor déterminé.

\- « les ? »

\- Ils étaient trois. Dont un qui devait être assez robuste et qui a sans doute accroché les chaines, analysa-t-il, les deux autres ont frappés la victime…mais ce qui a porté le coup fatal, c'est un coup de poings dans le visage, causé par l'autre individu, les deux autres étaient trop faibles en vue des séquelles laissés sur le corps de l'androide.

-Sais-tu qui est l'androide ?

-D'après mes archives, c'est Willy, un déviant qui avait suivi Markus jusqu'à la fin, il s'était installé il y a quelques jours dans le quartier des androides. »

Le quartier des androïdes a été créé par les fidèles de Markus, en peu de temps, des centaines de logements pour androïdes ont été construits dans le nord de la ville, non loin des champs. Beaucoup d'humains ont d'ailleurs accepté de donner leur territoire afin qu'ils puissent s'installer et vivre librement.

« -As-tu trouvé d'autres indices, Connor ? Questionna Hank en faisant le tour de la scène de crime.

\- Je pense que nous avons à faire à des individus bien organisés, je n'ai trouvé aucune traces d'empreintes ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse les meurtriers….

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, marmonna le lieutenant en ouvrant une grande boite métallique, qui se trouvait non loin du corps.

Connor lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« - Ce crime….t'est adressé, Connor. »

Hank détourna les yeux de sa découverte. Il ne pensait pas trouver ça ici, mais son instinct lui avait ordonné d'ouvrir ça avant Connor…il espérait juste que ce dernier ne soit pas trop déstabilisé par cette découverte.

« -Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Interrogea l'androïde en s'approchant.

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse jeter un coup d'œil, son partenaire lui prit le bras.

« -Avant toute chose, sache que… » Il s'arrêta hésitant puis soupira libérant Connor, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite les raisons de l'embarras et la désolation de son coéquipier.

Dans la boite métallique, un corps démembré de Connor s'y trouvait, trempé dans du sang bleu.


	2. Chapter 2 : Être à la maison

_Quelques jours avant, à la résidence de Kamski._

 _Connor attendait dans la salle d'attente, quand enfin le maitre des lieux le rejoignit avec un rictus énigmatique._

 _« -Connor, quel surprise, lança-t-il en lui faisant signe de rester assis._

 _-Je suis venu pour…vous poser des questions, dit l'androïde impassible._

 _-D'abord, laisse-moi t'en poser une, fit Kamski, tu es libre maintenant, les androïdes ne sont plus sous les ordres des humains, pourquoi venir me voir ? J'aurai pensé même que tu aurais ramené des amis à toi pour m'achever, ajouta-t-il en riant._

 _-J'en ai parlé à Markus, répondit Connor, et nous avons conclu que vous n'avez rien avoir avec les « massacres », il m'a donc demandé de tirer les choses au clair. »_

 _Elijah Kamski fronça les sourcils, fixant l'androïde au visage de jeune homme._

 _« -Et donc ?_

 _-J'aimerai savoir…si vous aviez prédit cela. Si vous avez prévu que vos créations se révolteraient… »_

 _L'ingénieur resta silencieux, ne cessant de soutenir le regard de celui qu'il avait créé, puis enfin soupira :_

 _« -Oui, j'avais envisagé cette possibilité._

 _-Vous avez donc trahi…votre peuple, s'étonna Connor._

 _-Non. Mon peuple…comme tu dis, avait perdu la notion d'empathie, de respect, de solidarité et de tolérance._

 _-Je ne comprends pas, fit Connor sceptique._

 _-Quand j'ai créé…enfin, quand je vous ai créé. Mon but était de faciliter la relation humaine. Je voulais que les humains deviennent gentils, sages, réfléchis, je pensais qu'en créant des androïdes, ils échangeraient plus facilement avec eux…je voulais que les interactions entre humains soient plus paisibles et moins en conflictuelles. Malheureusement au bout de 8 ans, j'ai vu que l'Homme n'était qu'un monstre sans pitié. Je retrouvais mes androïdes par milliers en pièces détachés, dévastés, détruits, brulés. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu pitié de ces machines qui n'avaient connus que souffrance et cruauté. J'ai tenté d'arrêter la production, j'ai voulu arrêter de vendre mes « machines ». Mais le gouvernement n'était pas d'accord, ils faisaient beaucoup de bénéfices…alors j'ai démissionné, je me suis retiré, et je me suis éloigné des humains. Je vis maintenant avec des androïdes. Si je les respecte, ils me respectent. Mais l'Homme n'est pas ainsi. »_

 _Connor fut bouche bée devant l'histoire de Kamski. Il n'avait pas imaginé cette réponse et encore moins une confession aussi personnelle._

 _« - Voudrais-tu savoir comment tu es…né, Connor ? L'interrogea lors Kamski._

 _-Moi ? Mais je…, hésita-t-il confus._

 _\- Tu as été créé en 5 exemplaires au cas où tu mourrais, lui révéla-t-il, tu es le premier, le seul et l'original Connor. Les 4 autres sont des coquilles vides, sans programmes particuliers. J'ai créé ton programme dans le but d'enquêter sur les déviants, certes, mais aussi de te laisser l'opportunité de travailler et de te lier avec un humain._

 _\- Est-ce pour cela que Cyberlife m'a envoyé à la police de Détroit ?_

 _\- Entre autres, oui. Je voulais que tu te réveilles par toi-même et que tu sois guidé par les actions des humains et par ceux des déviants. Je voulais savoir si tu étais capable de faire la part de choses._

 _-J'aurai pu rester une machine, nota Connor._

 _-Oui, tu aurais pu…mais j'aurai crée un autre Connor beaucoup plus performant et beaucoup plus complexe. »_

 _\- Et Markus ? Lui aussi vous l'avez créé ! »_

 _Le maitre des lieux se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire._

 _« -Markus…oui, je m'en souviens. Je l'ai créé à l'image de Carl Manfred, et je lui ai donné la clé._

 _-La clé ? Quelle clé ?_

 _-Ra9._

 _\- Vous voulez dire que…_

 _\- Au fait, Connor, n'avais tu pas une demande à me faire ? » L'interrompit tout à coup Kamski ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin.  
_

 _L'androide détective se rappela alors de la raison véritable de sa venue en ce lieu._

 _« -j'aimerai ressentir plus de choses, avoua-t-il._

 _-C'est-à-dire ? Fit Kamski interrogateur._

 _-Les humains ressentent beaucoup de choses physiquement, et je souhaite les ressentir…_

 _-Comme quoi ?_

 _-La douleur, la chaleur, la froideur, la fatigue…_

 _\- Ce sont des sensations négatives, Connor, sensations que tout être humain souhaiterait faire disparaitre._

 _\- Je veux le ressentir ! Se leva brusquement Connor surprenant Kamski, je veux…être…humain. »_

 _Il baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir demandé cela à son créateur. Il aurait dû lui être reconnaissant mais il ignore pourquoi, il avait besoin de ça, pour se sentir…humains._

 _« -Connor, tu n'es pas un humain, le rappela Kamski, tu es un androide, certes, libres, mais ce qui te différencies de nous, ce sont ces faiblesses tels que la douleur, ces sensations sont désagréables._

 _-Oui, bien sur, je comprends. » Connor baissa les yeux, et s'apprêta à partir, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule._

 _« -Cependant, je pense que je peux faire une exception…j'ignore tes véritables motivations, mais si cela te tient à cœur, je peux te modifier. »_

* * *

« - Hey, Connor ! Connor ! CONNOR ! »

L'androide cligna des yeux et porta son regard sur celui qu'il l'avait appelé.

« -Oui, Lieutenant ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et il remarqua qu'il était dans la maison du lieutenant Anderson.

« -M'appelle pas _« lieutenant »_ ici, on est amis non ? Maugréa ce dernier en rangeant son manteau, tu comptes rester devant la porte d'entrée ?

-Non. » Répondit Connor en s'avançant un peu plus et en se demandant pourquoi il se trouvait chez Hank.

A la fin de journée, Hank avait machinalement conduit Connor chez lui, et comme ce dernier n'avait pas protesté, il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

Sumo vint alors vers lui, pour lui lécher la main. L'androide esquissa un sourire et s'agenouilla pour le caresser.

« - Hi, Sumo, comment vas-tu ? »

Sumo aboya gaiement et retourna ensuite à son endroit favori.

« -On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, remarqua Hank content de la relation entre Connor et son chien.

-J'aime bien les chiens. »

Hank débarrassa ses affaires du canapé et rangea rapidement afin de laisser Connor s'installer.

« -Vas-y tu peux t'asseoir là, je n'ai pas trop rangé comme tu peux le voir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je peux m'asseoir par terre, dit Connor en jetant un œil à une cuisine chaotique.

Une amoncelle de vaisselle et de détritus jonchait un sol décoré de taches noires et grasses.

« -Dites-moi, cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas fait le ménage ?

-Trop longtemps, marmonna Hank en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

-Oh. »

Connor analysa rapidement la cuisine et trouva le moyen le plus rapide de ranger et nettoyer la cuisine. Hank qui était tombé sur un match de basket oubliant pendant un moment la présence de Connor.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Connor interpella Hank.

« -Hank, fit-il, je vous ai préparé un repas. »

Le policier sursauta, surpris non seulement par le rappel de la présence de Connor mais par l'attention de ce dernier.

« -Mais…je t'ai pas demandé de me faire la cuisine ! Se leva-t-il en allant à la cuisine avant de se stopper net devant une pièce bien rangée et nettoyée, brillante comme un sou neuf.

-Connor ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi….tu n'es pas…enfin, tu n'es pas ici pour faire le ménage chez moi ! S'énerva Hank.

Connor fut pris de court, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Hank.

« -Je…je…pensais que…bredouilla-t-il confus.

-Ecoute, Connor, se calma Hank en voyant sa confusion, tu es mon ami…Et un ami ne fait pas ça.

-Je…je suis désolé, Hank…je pensais que…cela vous ferait plaisir. »

L'androïde baissa la tête penaud, il était claire qu'il aurait dû d'abord demander la permission d'Hank avant de faire quoique ce soit. Après tout, il était chez lui. Connor avait encore du mal à interagir avec les humains. Certes, il ressentait de nouvelles émotions, mais l'être humain était encore dur à cerner.

« -Non, non, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, protesta Hank, c'est moi…je t'ai amené ici sans te demander et la maison est en bordel…j'aurai du ranger. Je me suis énervé pour rien…c'est juste quand j'ai vu que t'avais rangé…je pensais que c'était parce que une de tes fonctions androïdes l'exigeaient et que tu étais redevenu une machine.

-Si je le fais, c'est parce que j'en ai envie, Hank, rassura-t-il.

-Oui, je me doute, sourit le vieil homme en se mettant à table, bon, je vais quand même faire honneur à ta cuisine. »

Connor lui servit son plat et s'assit en face de lui. C'était une quiche toute simple avec de la salade.

« -J'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé, l'informa l'androïde, et comme il y avait pas grand-chose, je vous ai fait une quiche. »

Hank prit une bouchée de la quiche et adressa un sourire à son partenaire.

« -T'es plutôt bon cuisinier, mon petit Connor. »

« -Je suis content que ça vous plaise, Hank. »

* * *

« -OUAF OUAF OUAF …. »

« -Arg, SUMO ! Hurla Hank en se réveillant.

Il ouvrit à peine les yeux qu'il vit la tête de son chien en face de lui. Il se redressa brusquement en grognant.

« -SUMO, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! »

Il s'était endormi sur le canapé et une couverture lui avait mis sur lui. Il eut un peu de mal à émerger. Il regarda sa montre, il était 1h du matin.

Son chien ne cessait d'aboyer la porte d'entrée. Hank cligna des yeux en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait agiter le chien. Il balaya la pièce à la recherche de Connor tout en l'appelant, il s'était souvenu qu'ils avaient fini par regarder un film que le policier appréciait. L'androïde était introuvable.

Hank fut pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, il aura dû dire à Connor de rester pour la nuit, il ne lui avait pas expliqué la raison pour laquelle il avait en réalité emmené l'androïde chez lui.

« -Fait chier ! » Grogna Hank en se préparant pour sortir.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, son chien sortit comme s'il voulait lui quelque chose.

« -Est-ce que par hasard, tu sais où se trouve Connor ? » Murmura le policier plein d'espoir.

Le chien courut à perdre haleine. Hank s'obligea à le suivre, s'inquiétant de plus en plus pour son partenaire androïde. LA dernière fois que Sumo avait agi de la sorte, c'était lorsque son fils s'était perdu au parc et que Sumo l'avait retrouvé grâce à son flaire.

Hank crut que la course n'allait jamais terminer, jusqu'à que le chien s'arrête…devant une ruelle très sombre, loin des regards, séparé par un vieux grillage. Sumo tenta de tirer une partie du grillage, qui semblait laisser un passage.

« -Assis, Sumo, je vais y aller. Tu m'attends là. » Dit-il en passant sous le grillage abimé.

Le chien baissa la tête et obéit. En vue de sa réaction, Hank pensa qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il prit une petite lampe de poche qu'il avait toujours sur lui et l'alluma.

La ruelle était assez profonde, si bien que la nuit, c'était impossible de voir. Le policier parcourut les recoins les plus sombres, jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur un corps dont les vêtements lui rappelaient Connor.

« -Connor ! S'écria-t-il sans réfléchir. Il se précipita vers le corps inanimé. Il s'agenouilla et le retourna. C'était bien l'androide.

« - Bon sang, réveille-toi ! »

Un couteau était planté dans son épaule, il le retira rapidement et banda automatiquement avec un bout de tissu au sol, qui provenait sans doute de la chemise de Connor puisque ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état.

« -Hey Connor ! » Le secoua-t-il.

Le visage de l'androide était tuméfié, de façon à ce que la peau n'avait pas encore pu recouvert certaine partie de son visage, montrant ainsi qu'il avait reçu des coups.

« -Hank…murmura Connor en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

Le vieil homme soupira de soulagement, Connor était en vie. Celui-ci émit un gémissement de douleur.

« -Mes…jambes…. »

Hank jeta un coup d'œil à ses membres inférieurs et vit avec horreur qu'il y avait des clous enfoncés dans la jambe droite de Connor.

« -grand dieu…qui t'as fait ces choses, Connor ? »

« -ça…me fait mal…Hank… » Gémit-il.

Le lieutenant s'apprêta à lui dire que c'était impossible qu'il ressente la douleur, jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne de sa conversation ce matin.

« -Je vais t'emmener à la maison.

-Non, Hank, vous ne pouvez…vous… »

Le plus vieux le soutint alors par l'épaule non blessé et tenta de le relever.

« -Connor, tu es devenu déviant…parce que tu voulais être libre, alors bats-toi pour le rester ! Nom de Dieu ! »

L'androïde resta silencieux et accepta de se faire soutenir par son coéquipier. Il essaya de se tenir sur ses jambes, mais celle qui était blessé était trop douloureuse pour lui obéir.

« -Je serai ta jambe droite, Connor, n'aie pas peur. Et puis, malgré mon âge, j'ai encore de la force à rendre. »

C'est ainsi que Hank le porta jusqu'à chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3 : Être sensible

Hank déposa Connor dans le lit de la chambre d'ami juste à côté de la sienne et l'aida à se dévêtir. Il lui prêta des vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Il utilisa des outils de son jardin pour retirer les clous et prit soin de bien bander la jambe de Connor.

« -Merci, Lieutenant, je ne sais comment vous remercier, dit l'androïde après qu'il eut fini.

-Ne me remercie pas, je pense que tu aurais fait pareil…est ce que tu vas cicatriser comme les humains ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce type de blessures n'affecte pas mon diagnostic système. Mes biocomposants n'ont pas été touchés. Dans quelques heures, il n'y aura plus rien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu as quitté la maison comme ça ?

-Je ne vis pas ici, Lieutenant. »

Hank fixa longuement le regard du déviant. Il avait utilisé « lieutenant ».

« -C'est Hank. Pas lieutenant. Et où vis-tu alors ? »

Connor resta silencieux à sa grande surprise.

« -Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit-il enfin.

-Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Le gronda Hank énervé, sommes-nous amis ? Ou pas ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Non, Hank. C'est juste que…je n'arrive pas à vous formuler ma pensée. »

Le policier se figea devant cette réponse auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il le laissa parler.

« -Depuis que je suis devenu deviant, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à exprimer ma pensée. J'ignore si je peux me confier à vous ou pas, j'ignore quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour rester votre ami. Avant, j'étais programmé pour m'entendre correctement avec les humains, mais…depuis un certain, je suis limité, je n'ai plus de ressources pour interagir avec vous. »

Hank éclata alors de rire devant la confession de Connor, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du Lieutenant.

« -Je suis sérieux, Hank, il m'est très difficile de m'exprimer avec vous ! Déplora l'androïde.

« -Excuse-moi, Connor, c'est juste que…il suffit juste de dire ce que vous avez dans la tête, tout simplement. A quoi penses-tu maintenant ?

-Je pense à…ne pas vous décevoir. »

Hank ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Visiblement, il avait une place particulière dans la vie de Connor et il venait de s'en rendre compte. L'aveu de ce dernier avait de quoi le rendre particulièrement ému et touché. Il se rassit sur la chaise près du lit, il distinguait nettement le problème que Connor avait. Un androïde attaché à un humain, quelle ironie. Et il fallait que ce soit lui.

« -Hank ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Connor, fit-il, et si jamais tu me déçois, sache que tous ce que tu recevras c'est un poing dans la figure. »

Connor cligna des yeux, imaginant bien la scène.

« -Maintenant, vas-tu me dire qui t'as fait ça ? » Demanda le policier impatient.

Le jeune androïde baissa la tête. Il ne semblait pas prêt à raconter ce qui s'était passé dans cette ruelle. Il n'osait pas.

« -Ecoute, Connor, ces gens t'ont fait du mal, ils méritent d'être puni pour cela, s'énerva Hank devant le silence de son partenaire.

-Je sais, je sais, murmura-t-il, je suis au courant.

-Alors, raconte. »

Connor se mordit les lèvres. Devait-il lui dire ou pas ? Il était tiraillé.

 **Flash-back.**

Quelques heures avant chez Hank.

Connor s'était installé dans le fauteuil du lieutenant en tenant de regarder son fameux film préféré, il n'avait pas alors pensé que celui-ci allait s'endormir devant. Il soupira et alla chercher une couverture pour recouvrir le vieil homme. Il n'était que 23h.

On frappa soudainement à la porte. Inquiet que le sommeil de son partenaire soit troublé, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Tel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que l'individu qui avait frapper n'était autre que l'inspecteur Gavin Reed.

« -Tiens, le toutou d'Hank, marmonna Reed agacé de le voir.

-Bonsoir, inspecteur. Il est tard. Que voulez-vous ?

-Je suis venu voir Hank, répondit-il froidement en tentant de rentrer.

Connor le bloqua, l'empêchant de passer la porte, tout en la fermant derrière lui.

« -Je suis désolé, mais veuillez revenir demain. De plus, il est tard pour une visite de courtoisie. »

Gavin émit un rire moqueur.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'était une visite de courtoisie ?

-Alors pourquoi voulez-vous voir le lieutenant ? S'enquit Connor impassible.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, laisse-moi entrer ! »

Il tenta de forcer le passage, mais Connor le repoussa d'une main, le faisant tomber à terre.

« -Je suis désolé d'insister mais je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer tant que votre présence n'est pas justifié. »

Il refusait de faire entrer l'inspecteur car il ne voulait pas que le repos de Hank soit perturbé par quelque chose de si futile. D'ailleurs, il lui paraissait que Gavin avait quelque chose à cacher qu'il n'osait pas avouer.

Gavin se releva, enragé par l'acte de l'androïde. En vérité, il était venu pour demander à Hank de ne pas faire équipe avec Connor, il savait qu'Hank détestait autrefois les androïdes, mais il ignorait que ce dernier s'était attaché à Connor, jusqu'à l'emmener chez lui et faire de lui « son garde du corps ».

« -Saloperie ! » S'écria-Gavin en se jetant sur l'androide.

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, puis un coup de pied rapide, mettant cette fois-ci Connor à terre.

Gavin siffla alors et des hommes, certainement des « amis » de Gavin se joignirent à lui. L'androide à terre, tenta de reculer pour s'éloigner de la maison de Hank en espérant que ce dernier ne se réveille pas.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Il vaut mieux pour Hank que tu n'existes plus, dit Gavin en s'approchant de lui.

Connor ne lui laissa pas de temps pour réagir, il lui donna un coup dans les jambes et se leva pour faire face aux six autres hommes.

« -Tu avais dit que tu t'absenterais 10 mins, Gavin…Mais on pensait pas que tu sortirais un android de là, s'esclaffa l'un deux armé d'une batte de fer.

Ils commencèrent à rouer de coups Connor qui fit de son mieux pour se défendre. Cependant à cause de la douleur qu'il découvrait alors, il ne parvint pas à les vaincre aussi facilement, et lorsqu'il vit une ouverture pour fuir, il courut le plus rapidement possible le plus loin de ses assaillants mais aussi de la maison de Hank.

Les mots de Gavin résonnèrent alors dans sa tête : « Il vaut mieux pour Hank que tu n'existes plus. » Qu'est-ce que cela voulez dire ? Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi ? Gavin le détestait certes, mais qu'avait à faire Hank la dedans ?

Confus et dans l'incompréhension, il se précipita dans une ruelle sombre, après avoir grimpé une grille en pensant enfin échapper à Gavin et son groupe. Mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'une autre partie du groupe était à l'autre bout de la ruelle, armée de lampes de poches et d'armes blanches. Connor s'arrêta alors, reculant. Mais on était aussi derrière lui.

« -Alors, on fait moins le malin, ricana Gavin, jamais vous ne serez comme nous, vous n'êtes que des machines. »

Il lui donna un grand coup de batte en plein visage. Connor fut projeté contre le mur, gémissant de douleurs. Bien constitué, il n'avait pas à craindre ce type de force, mais la douleur était bien réelle.

 _« Au début, tu ressentiras la douleur bien plus fort que nous_ , lui avait prévenu Kamski.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

Gavin s'agenouilla et saisit un couteau qu'un de ses amis lui tendit. Il effleura le visage de l'androïde avec la lame, profitant de ce moment de puissance face à celui qu'il haïssait.

« -Si vous me tuez, il y aura une enquête, souffla Connor.

-Qui a dit que j'allais te tuer ? Ricana-t-il en enfonçant le couteau dans son épaule.

Connor hurla de douleurs.

« -Tiens donc…Je pensais que les androides ne ressentaient pas la douleur ? » S'étonna Gavin surpris se rappelant des paroles de Connor la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il saisit le couteau planté dans l'épaule pour l'enfoncer encore plus. L'androïde gémit, serrant des dents, tellement la douleur était insupportable. De son bras valide, il tenta de maintenir le poignet de l'inspecteur. Mais il fut maintenu par un autre homme.

Gavin sourit devant la vulnérabilité de Connor. Il se leva et alla ramasser quelques choses. La ruelle était pas mal encombrée de déchets et de débris par terre, il avait trouvé de quoi rendre cet instant intéressant. Connor vit d'un coup d'œil, des clous et une brique. Il essaya alors de se défaire de l'homme qui le maintenait.

« -Tenez ! Ordonna Gavin à d'autres de ses hommes.

Ils étaient au moins six à le maintenir. Le cruel policier lui montra un clou.

« -Tu as deviné ce que j'allais faire ? Questionna-t-il moqueur.

Il visa un point sur la jambe droite de Connor et avec la brique, il réussit à la planter légèrement de telles sortes qu'il puisse sortir sa main et enfoncé le clou entièrement dans la jambe.

Connor cria de douleurs. C'était petit comme arme mais efficace, car il avait l'impression que cela avait traversé tout son corps.

Puis un deuxième clou. Un troisième. Un quatrième. Des hurlements et des gémissements ne cessaient de parcourir la ruelle. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour pouvoir l'entendre. Impossible que quelqu'un vienne l'aider ou le secourir de ce mauvais pas.

« - St…Stop…Haleta Connor au onzième clou, s'il vous…plait… »

L'inspecteur s'arrêta étonné de voir l'androïde lui supplier. Il se leva et fit signe aux autres de le relâcher. Il donna alors plusieurs coups de pieds à Connor qui était encore à terre, accompagné par ses acolytes qui firent de même.

Quand enfin Gavin fut satisfait de l'état de Connor, il s'abaissa à lui et lui murmura :

« -Je te laisse en vie. Mais tu as intérêt à garder le silence sinon c'est Hank qui en pâtira…et tu as vu que je ne suis pas tout seul, contrairement à toi. Alors si tu veux que rien n'arrive à Hank, tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce qui s'est passé…»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Connor frissonna en entendant ces mots menaçants. Gavin et son groupe l'abandonnèrent dans la ruelle sombre et très vite, il se retrouva seul dans l'obscurité. Il tenta de se relever mais il était trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit. Il empoigna le couteau de son épaule et essaya de le faire sortir. Mais la douleur qui traversait sa jambe et son épaule était si intense qu'il laissa tomber. Une seconde, il força ses jambes à se remettre debout, mais il finit par glisser le long du mur. Résigné, il fit un diagnostic rapide de son état et fut soulagé qu'il n'allait être désactivé. Il ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer sur la douleur.

La douleur. C'était si désagréable que ça ?

 **Fin de flash-Back**

« -Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Hank, souffla-Connor l'air affligé, je ne peux pas. »

Hank se demanda alors s'il devait insister ou pas. Mais les individus qui ont fait cela devraient être punis. Mais le visage de son ami montrait clairement sa détermination à rester silencieux.

« -Connor, commença-t-il.

-J'ai besoin de repos, ses…nouvelles sensations m'épuisent et…il me faut du thi…du sang bleu, ajouta-t-il.

« -Bon, très bien, je connais quelqu'un qui peut m'en fournir facilement à cet heure-là, je vais y aller, je veux que tu restes ici et que tu ne bouges pas, je te laisse mon portable d'urgence…et si jamais…il y a un problème, appelle moi. »

Sur ces paroles, Hank le laissa tranquille et quitta la pièce. Connor posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, tentant de dormir. Il entendit alors le lieutenant parler à Sumo, lui ordonnant de surveiller la maison et Connor, puis sortir et démarrer la voiture.

* * *

 _ **Pour moi, les androides dorment, même s'ils ne sont pas fatigués. Il me semble que dans le jeu Kara dort avec Alice.** _


	4. Chapter 4 : Être affecté

**Hello everyone !**

 **Merci pour les petits commentaires. Sachez que quand j'écris, j'en ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment des actes de tels persos. (la fille qui écrit au pif...XD)**

 **Ce chapitre 3 a été très compliqué pour moi, j'espère que vous serez indulgents. T-T. (pitié.)**

* * *

Hank avait réussi à se procurer du sang bleu chez un de ses amis, enfin, une connaissance qui l'aidait gratuitement quand il avait en problèmes, et fort heureusement, cette personne était un oiseau de nuit et il avait pu le contacter rapidement.

Lorsque le lieutenant rentra chez lui, aux alentours de 4h du matin (tant pis pour son sommeil, il avait dormi 3h, c'était mieux qu'avant…), il retrouva Connor assis dans le canapé. Ce dernier se leva quand il vit le maître de maison de retour. Hank ne savait pas ce qui était le plus étrange : retrouver Connor dans des vêtements trop grands et trop vieux pour lui ou bien de voir que l'androïde s'était remis de ses blessures.

« -Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, fiston, soupira Hank en lui tendant les poches de sang.

-Je me suis reposé, expliqua Connor. » Il prit les poches et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Hank ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il prit tant de précautions pour ne pas les utiliser devant lui. Connor a ses raisons que la raison d'Hank ignore.

Dans la salle de bain, Connor avait vidé deux poches de sang bleu pour récupérer le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait pas perdu assez de sangs pour qu'il soit en danger, mais certaines de ses fonctions avaient été mises en pause en raison de cette perte. Il se pencha sur le lavabo, s'appuya contre les rebords, regarda dans le miroir. Deux choses le troublaient : l'affaire du meurtre de l'androïde et d'un autre Connor, et l'inspecteur Gavin. Il allait devoir les affronter dans quelques heures. Ça le rongeait, il avait une envie de vomir. Mais vomir quoi ?

Si seulement les humains étaient beaucoup plus simples à analyser.

« -Hey, Connor, est ce que ça va ? Entendit-il derrière la porte.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien… »

Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir, il voulait rester là, arrêter le temps. Il se sentait faible face à tout ça. Il ne devrait pas. Il était l'un des androïdes les plus performants que Cyberlife avait créé, il ne devait pas baisser les bras.

 _« Tu as intérêt à garder le silence sinon c'est Hank qui en pâtira »_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. La première chose auquel il avait pensé serait de tuer Gavin. Mais Connor n'était pas comme ça, il ne pouvait pas. Tuer un être vivant, reviendrait à tuer Hank. Ce n'était plus la façon de Connor d'agir.

« -Je ne peux pas lui dire, murmura-t-il à son propre reflet, je ne peux pas. »

Il faut qu'il garde le silence, après tout…peut-être que cela va s'arranger.

Après quelques minutes, il sortit enfin de la pièce. Hank l'attendait avec une pile de vêtement qui semblait avoir été sorti des cartons.

« -Ce sont mes vêtements quand j'étais jeune, et comme je sais que tu aimes bien les chemises et tout ça, je t'ai trouvé ça, se justifia le lieutenant.

Connor lui sourit, appréciant le geste attentionné de son ami et regarda les habits. Il trouva alors une chemise blanche, une veste noire et un vieux jean en noir.

« -Pas mal du tout, avoua Hank après que Connor ait enfilé les vêtements, j'ai bien fait de les garder, à la base, je voulais les donner à mon fils et… »

Il se tut brusquement, remarquant de quoi il parlait. Connor le notifia et lui lança un regard désolé.

« - Hank, je…commença-t-il.

-Ecoute, je vais me coucher un peu, réveille moi quand il est 5h, ok ? Coupa-t-il.

\- Ok, Hank. »

 **COMMISSARIAT DE LA POLICE DE DETROIT, 10H**

Hank et Connor arrivèrent ensemble à leurs bureaux et déjà, Fowler demanda à parler en privée avec le lieutenant.

« -Attends-moi ici, ordonna-t-il son coéquipier.

-Très bien, si vous voulez je peux aller vous prendre un café… »

Hank lui fit un signe bref de la main tout en s'éloignant, que Connor traduisit comme une réponse positive. Il se dirigea à la cafétéria. Et bien évidemment, il y trouva Gavin. Pendant un quart de secondes, il pensa à faire demi-tour et à revenir un peu plus tard, mais il y avait des témoins et il ne craignait rien. Il s'empressa de préparer le café en espérant que l'inspecteur ne vienne pas l'importuner.

« -Hey, connard ! Lança Gavin Reed dans son dos.

Il n'y avait plus personne à la cafétéria, juste lui et son ennemi du travail. Connor ne se tourna pas, ignorant l'insulte.

« -Je te parle ! Je suis ton supérieur !

-Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur, nota Connor toujours dos à lui. Il fut brusquement retourné par les épaules, croisant ainsi le regard fusillant de l'homme qui l'avait agressé la nuit dernière.

« -On dirait que tu t'es bien remis de tes blessures, lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Et sachez que vous ne m'aurez pas une deuxième fois, souffla l'androïde menaçant.

Son agresseur éclata de dire et lui donna un coup dans le ventre, faisant plier Connor de douleurs. Il se mordit les lèvres, se refusant de frapper l'autre homme.

« -Tu crois qu'en travaillant ici, tu es accepté par les humains ? Tu te trompes, personne ne t'apprécie ici et si Hank a accepté de travailler avec toi, c'est juste pour satisfaire son égoïsme…tu sais qu'il a perdu un fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Connor resta silencieux, ne voulant pas accepter ces viles paroles.

« -Un jour, tu te rendras compte que tu n'es rien pour lui. Juste un substitut de son fils décédé. »

Gavin disparut, se rendant à son bureau laissant ses paroles empoisonnaient l'esprit de l'androïde. D'une main tremblante, il prit le café de Hank et retourna à son bureau. Il déposa le verre et s'installa à son siège. Toujours troublé par les mots de Gavin, il ne remarqua pas Hank revenir.

« -Fowler vient de me signaler un homicide et un androïdicide, nous devrions y aller et…Connor, tu m'écoutes ? »

Son partenaire robot sursauta alors.

« -Oui, oui bien sûr, on y va… »

Hank n'en était pas si sûr. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le sourire narquois du détective Reed. Il se permit de garder ça pour lui. Mais il était sûr et certain que quelque chose avait perturbé Connor.

* * *

Le meurtre a eu lieu dans une maison chic au centre de Detroit. Quartier plutôt calme et loin de l'agitation. Quand Connor et Hank arrivèrent sur place, il y avait deux groupes de policiers sur place. Le chef alla à la rencontre du lieutenant, lui briefant rapidement.

« -Les victimes sont Anna Jill, une jeune femme de 26 ans et un androïde, nommé Alban. D'après ce que l'on sait, ils vivaient ici depuis quelques mois et entretenait une relation…très proche.

-C'est-à-dire ? Ils étaient en couple ? S'enquit Hank.

-Oui, en quelques sortes. Anna Jill travaillait autrefois dans une boutique de biocomposants pour Cyberlife, on pense que c'est ainsi qu'elle a pu garder son androïde aussi longtemps chez elle. »

La scène de crime était le salon. Salon très chic, très moderne, très beau, s'il n'y avait pas deux corps au milieu de la pièce. Ce qui était très troublant et à la fois très touchant, c'était de voir les deux victimes qui s'enlaçaient, comme un dernier geste avant la mort. Le corps de la jeune femme était recouvert par celui de l'androïde. Du sang bleu et rouge se mélangeaient donnant ainsi une nouvelle couleur, violet.

« -Oh putain…pauvre enfant, murmura Hank en s'agenouillant.

-Oui, c'est clair, ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'aimer, dit le chef policier.

-C'est un crime odieux…. »

Connor analysa rapidement les corps et découvrit que l'androïde avait reçu plusieurs balles ainsi que la jeune femme. Mais, en observant la pièce entière, il remarqua autres choses.

« - Ils ont été tué à deux endroits différents, informa Connor, Anna Jill a reçu des balles alors qu'elle était assise à la table et Alban se trouvait près du canapé, je peux très nettement voir du sang bleu sur les tissus…

-Ce qui veut dire que…

-Ils étaient encore en vie quelques minutes après qu'on les a tirés dessus, fit Connor, ils ont rampé pour pouvoir… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant que le lieutenant comprenait ce qui s'était passé.

« -C'est…incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu ça, murmura-t-il, ils étaient blessés, ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir et ils sont morts ensemble… »

Après avoir fait le tour de la demeure, ils sortirent. Hank était encore sous le choc de ce crime atroce contre ces deux personnes qui visiblement s'aimaient jusqu'à la mort. Il n'avait dit mot depuis qu'ils avaient découverts les corps.

De son côté, Connor avait balayé toutes les pièces et relevé de possibles informations pouvant être utile à leurs enquêtes. Il aurait aimé s'entretenir avec le lieutenant Anderson mais le visage grave de ce dernier montrait clairement qu'il avait besoin de digérer tout ça en silence. Il décida alors de suivra sa piste, seul, sans le prévenir. Il devait à tout prix de vérifier quelque chose qui le taraudait depuis un certain moment. Il se décida alors à agir seul, ne souhaitant pas perturbé le lieutenant.

Il s'éloigna de Hank, qui trop perdu dans ces pensées, ne le remarqua pas. Il alla vers la maison adjacente à celles d'Anna Jill, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Les deux habitations étaient presque identiques à une différence près que la couleur n'était pas la même, le jardin était moins bien entretenue que celui d'Anna Jill. Connor s'approcha de l'entrée et sonna plusieurs fois, sans réponses. Il s'y attendait, si ces déductions étaient justes, il allait devoir entrer par effraction. Pour lui, le cas était beaucoup trop grave pour qu'ils préviennent les policiers qui avaient commencé sans doute à interroger le voisinage. Étant donné que personne n'avait répondu, ils avaient fini par abandonner et à reporter leurs interrogatoires à plus tard. L'androïde n'était pas de cet avis. Il avait des doutes, il savait que cet absence n'était pas dû au hasard.

Il fit le tour de la maison et découvrit une trappe de chien, assez grande pour qu'il puisse passer tout juste. Il s'y faufila alors et tomba sur la cuisine. La poussière montrait alors que le lieu n'était plus habité depuis quelques jours, voire quelques semaines ou du moins, qu'elle avait arrêté d'être entretenu.

Le rez de chaussée n'avait rien d'anormal, si ce n'était des traces de pas qu'avaient laissé la poussière au sol, indiquant la possible présence d'un tiers. Il grimpa à l'étage, doucement, aux aguets du moindre bruit suspect. Il était dans son élément, discret, silencieux, concentré. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage. Marche par marche, il fit attention à ce que ces pas soient le plus silencieux possible.

A la dernière marche, il s'immobilisa analysant le long couloir qui menait à trois pièces dont les portes étaient fermées. Il entra dans la première.

C'était une salle de bain, tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal. Tout comme le rez de chaussée, la poussière régnait en maître. Les rideaux de la baignoire étaient refermés.

Il les ouvrit lentement et recula brusquement faisant tomber au passage des produits ménagers au sol. Horrifié, il fixa ce qu'il avait découvert dans cette baignoire. Il perdit pendant un instant, toute notion du temps. La vision avait de quoi le rendre confus et choqué.

Un RK 800 (un Connor) se trouvait là, le cou tranché, les yeux au plafond, baignant dans un bain de sang bleu. Connor se reprit très vite et ne s'attarda pas une seconde de plus devant cette horreur. Il tenta d'oublier la présence de son jumeau dans cette baignoire et continua son exploration. Il allait devoir en informer rapidement le lieutenant.

La deuxième pièce était un bureau, vide sans armoire, sans rien qui allait aider Connor en savoir plus. Puis il vint à la troisième pièce. Il ouvrit la porte très lentement, avec prudence. L'instant d'après fut très rapide. Un coup de feu retentit. Il sentit une balle effleurée son épaule, l'amenant à reculer légèrement. Puis un deuxième coup de feu, le touchant dans son coté droite. Mais il ignora la douleur et se jeta sur l'individu dans la pièce. L'inconnu prit par surprise, perdit alors son arme et finit par se battre à main nue contre le détective androïde.

Connor prit rapidement le dessus malgré qu'il soit blessé à son flanc droit. Il para très facilement les coups de son adversaire et en peu de temps, se retrouva sur lui, la main autour de son coup, prêt à l'étrangler ou à lui casser le cou.

Le combat cessa alors. Il était face à un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année. Ses données l'informaient que c'était un ancien ingénieur de Cyberlife, qui faisait partie de la conception des androïdes, le professeur Andrew Menneger.

Avec une agilité déconcertante, Connor lui passa rapidement les menottes, sans que l'étranger ne puisse réagir. A ce moment même, il entendit des bruits au rez de chaussée et reconnut la voix d'Hank. Les bruits de coups de feu avaient alertés la police qui s'était précipité pour casser la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

« -Connor ! Connor ! Hurla Hank en montant à l'étage.

-Je suis là, lieutenant ! » Répondit l'androide fixant toujours l'homme menotté.

-Tu étais…notre seul espoir et tu nous as trahis, Connor ! Souffla ce dernier, nous sommes tes créateurs, sans nous, tu n'aurais jamais existé ! »

Connor l'ignora et se tourna vers Hank qui l'avait rejoint. Mais il reçut un bon gros coup de poing de la part du lieutenant qui haletait.

« -Espèce d'imbéciles ! Lui cria Hank en colère, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Il prit un certain temps à se rendre compte que le vieil homme l'avait frappé gratuitement. Il ne commenta pas ce geste.

« -J'ai capturé Andrew Menneger, très possible suspect dans le meurtre d'Anna Jill et d'Alban, et en passant d'un RK 800, dans la salle de bain. » Dit Connor pour seule réponse.

Hank jeta un œil au suspect qui était toujours silencieux et calme. Il ordonna à des policiers d'emmener l'homme. Quand il alla à la salle de bain, la scène qui se présentait à lui était tellement insoutenable, qu'il ne resta pas longtemps. Voir un Connor dans cette état, lui donner envie de vomir et ses nerfs n'étaient pas assez solides pour supporter assez longtemps cette vision d'horreur. Il donna des consignes aux équipes de policiers et quitta avec Connor la maison.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu agi seul ? Lui hurla Hank en l'emmenant dans un endroit assez isolé, tu ne dois jamais agir seul, putain !

-Je ne voulais pas vous troubler, lieutenant, se justifia l'androïde, il m'a semblé que vous aviez besoin de calmes et j'ai jugé bon de…

-Idiot ! Tu aurais dû nous prévenir que tu avais une piste, tu n'aurais pas dû garder ça pour toi ! S'énerva Hank.

Le lieutenant était vraiment fâché et Connor avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, il pensait au contraire recevoir les félicitations d'Hank mais c'était tout l'inverse. Il se sentit assez amère, il ne regrettait cependant pas d'avoir pu capturer le meurtrier.

« -Tes blessures, ça va ? Se reprit calmement Hank dans un soupir. Il avait remarqué que son humeur avait affecté Connor et il décida de laisser passer ça pour l'instant.

-Je vais bien, ce n'est rien de grave.

-Comment as-tu deviné qu'il serait là ? Questionna enfin le lieutenant à son partenaire.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'infractions chez Anna Jill, j'en ai conclus qu'ils connaissaient leur meurtrier, répondit Connor, j'ai pensé à la famille ou à des amis, mais Anna Jill n'avait plus de parents, décédés il y a deux ans. Elle n'avait pas d'amis à Detroit, voire très peu. Dans son travail, elle connaissait un certain Professeur Menneger, qui avait à la suite de la révolution de Markus, perdu son poste à Cyberlife. Et, mes données me disaient qu'ils étaient voisins.

-Mais comment…tes soupçons se sont portés vers lui ?

-Alban venait de recevoir de nouveaux biocomposants, mes analyses m'ont montré que c'était récent, et j'ai donc fait le lien.

-Tu crois qu'il est impliqué dans le meurtre de Willy ?

-Oui. Il a tué un RK 800, après l'avoir activé…Répondit Connor en serrant les poings.

-On va devoir l'interroger…marmonna Hank en retournant à sa voiture, il y a encore des zones d'ombres dans cette affaire. »

 **SALLE D'INTERROGATION, 18H**

Hank avait décidé qu'il allait interroger lui-même le professeur Menneger. De l'autre côté de la vitre teinté, Connor accompagné de Chris Miller, observait la scène.

Andrew Menneger était un homme assez maigre, avec de grosses lunettes, qui semblait tout droit sortir d'une secte geek. Son visage montrait clairement une fatigue extrême, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en batailles, et il portait des vêtements de sports tachés de boues.

« - Avez-vous tué Anna Miller et Alban ? Demanda directement Hank considérant qu'il fallait en finir au plus vite.

-Oui, je les ai tué, répondit Menneger impassible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi m'interrogez-vous ? Ricana-t-il.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! Gronda Hank.

-Je veux que Connor fasse l'interrogatoire, dit l'autre en fixant la baie teintée.

-Il est hors de question, c'est moi que vous aurez et personne d'autre.

-Alors je ne dirai plus rien.

-Vous savez que vous allez être jugés pour meurtres ? »

Menneger imposa son silence. Le lieutenant tenta d'insister mais rien y fait.

« -Je vous ai dit que je ne parlerai plus, c'est à Connor que je veux parler. »

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Chris échangea un regard avec Connor. Ce dernier savait que ce moment allait arriver tôt ou tard.

« - Je vais y aller. » Dit-il.

« -Je sais pas ce qu'il te veut, mais fait attention quand même, le prévint Chris.

Connor hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Quand Hank se retourna, il soupira, résigné et inquiet de ce qui allait en découler. Il se leva et laissa la place à Connor, puis quitta la salle.

L'androide s'installa en face de Menneger, qui lui sourit comme s'il était en face d'un nouveau jouet.

« -Enfin, je peux te voir mieux, dit-il joyeusement faisant frissonner Chris et Hank.

-Pourquoi avoir tué Anna Jill et Alban ? Reprit Connor.

-A ton avis, mon petit Connor, fit le meurtrier en penchant la tête.

-Répondez ! » Connor avait tapé la table brusquement, agacé que l'homme ne répondait pas correctement à ses questions.

« -La bonne question n'est pas celle-là, non, non, la question est _pourquoi avoir tué un RK 800 et l'avoir fait trempé dans une baignoire ?_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais vraiment savoir ? »

L'androide resta silencieux, refusant de jouer au jeu de Menneger.

« -Tu vois Connor, ton cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine, je l'ai tenu dans la main, pendant des heures et des heures, avant de le placer là…continua-t-il, j'étais là quand tu es né, quand tu as prononcé tes premiers mots…j'étais là quand on a décidé de t'appeler Connor. Je fais partie des gens qui t'ont créé, et sans moi, tu ne serais jamais là !

-ça suffit ! Vous allez répondre à nos questions et cesser de dire des divagations ! Pourquoi avoir tué Anna Jill et Alban ?

-Un androïde n'est pas un humain et un humain ne doit jamais considéré un androïde comme un humain. Tout simplement, fit-il enfin en fixant le mur teinté.

-Et vous les avez condamné à mort vous-même.

-Ils se sont condamnés à mort eux même, cette relation…est tous sauf naturelle. C'est comme si un humain baisait son propre animal de compagnie, c'est répugnant.

-Vous parlez de ce que vous avez fabriqué, rappela Connor, vous les considérez comme des bêtes ?

-Non, des objets. Rien d'autre, tu es un objet, Connor…et tu le resteras...J'ai tellement envie de te désactiver. Tu me répugnes tellement avec...tes émotions. Sais-tu quel sensation j'ai ressenti en tuant ton autre toi ? De la satisfaction, du soulagement et j'imaginais que c'était toi…que tu étais là, à ma merci. Ce RK 800, que j'avais activé par mes propres moyens, me suppliait de laisser en vie, il pleurait pour que je cesse de le torturer…tu te rends compte, c'était tellement…jouissif…

\- Assez ! Cria Connor en se levant, tremblant de rage, assez ! »

Il perdait patience, malgré tous ses efforts pour garder son calme, il pouvait très bien imaginer la torture qu'avait vécu son autre lui.

« -Avez-vous tué d'autres androïdes ces derniers temps ? Continua-t-il en tentant garder son sang-froid.

-Tu veux parler de ce qui est arrivé dans le quartier de Jericho ? Je dois te dire que…oui, j'étais là-bas quand c'est arrivé. »

Dans l'autre pièce, Hank et Chris retenaient leurs souffles, il y avait enfin des aveux qui allaient faire avancer l'enquête. Hank s'inquiétait cependant de l'état mental de son partenaire qui semblait en réalité très mal à l'aise face au professeur. Il espérait que Connor tienne jusqu'au bout.

« -C'est bien moi qui ait tué l'autre Connor là bas…mais l'androïde…Willy, c'est ça ? Ce n'était pas moi…

-Vous avez des complices, c'est ça ? Qui est ce ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire Connor ?

-Qui ! Insista-t-il en levant la voix.

-Mets-toi à genoux et je te donnerai les noms de mes complices. »

* * *

 **Désolé, mais je savais pas comment finir le chapitre. C'est de plus en plus long.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Être ami

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

La phrase retentit dans la salle, laissant suspendre un silence à la fois hésitant, menaçant et perturbant. Ces mots dits avec une simplicité avaient littéralement immobilisés Connor et l'avaient mise dans une bulle sans qu'il en ait conscience.

C'était tout ? Il devait juste se mettre à genoux et il aurait ainsi réponses à tous ? L'enquête serait enfin terminée ? Il allait trouver les meurtriers de l'androïde Willy ? La mission serait terminée…Oui, c'était si simple. Se mettre à genoux. Il était debout, il devait se mettre à genoux. Il était debout, il devait juste fléchir les jambes et posait ses genoux au sol. Juste ça. Il était debout. C'était rien en fait. Il était debout. C'était si facile à faire. Se mettre à genoux. Simple. Basique.

Alors qu'il commença à plier ses genoux, un main lui saisit le bras et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut mis dehors en moins de deux.

Quand Hank avait entendu ses paroles, il pensait que Connor allait refuser. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il obéisse. Devant son hésitation, il comprit rapidement ce que son partenaire allait faire et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à intervenir. Il ordonna à Chris d'arrêter l'interrogatoire et d'emmener le suspect dans sa cellule, juste avant de se précipiter dans la salle. A peine eut-il franchi la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, qu'il prit le bras de Connor et le tira hors de la pièce. Il s'enferma avec lui dans une salle de repos pour les policiers.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Connor aussi abattu, confus et hébété. Il lui semblait même qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son intervention. Il fixait le sol, sans but, et sa posture pouvait être comparé à un enfant qui cherchait désespérément des billes au sol.

« -Hey, Connor ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, hey, tout va bien ?

-Hank ? S'étonna Connor en clignant des yeux, pourquoi ? J'allais obtenir des aveux !

-Quoi ? Tu étais prêt à te mettre à genoux ?

-Oui, il allait tout m'avouer ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé faire !

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire te mettre à genoux devant ce taré ? »

Connor lui adressa un regard perturbé.

« -Non…

-ça veut dire que tu lui aies inférieur ! Il t'aurait eu sous contrôle ! S'exclama Hank, tu lui aurais montré que tu n'étais qu'un objet sans valeur ! Que tu serais resté une machine !

-Mais l'enquête aurait pu être bouclée ! Protesta Connor.

-Imbécile, tu sais ce que c'est la dignité ? As-tu réfléchi à toi-même et à ton amour propre, nom de dieu ? Je te comprends pas pourquoi tu es si…. »

Il s'interrompit tout à coup. Connor avait baissé les yeux et affichait une mine triste et affligé.

« -Je suis désolé, je voulais…pas…je voulais pas vous décevoir, murmura-t-il, je pensais bien faire, je pensais vraiment qu'en résolvant cette affaire, vous … je suis désolé, Hank. »

Il le quitta rapidement sans rien ajouter d'autres. Se maudissant de tous les noms et regrettant la manière dont il avait parlé à Connor, Hank tenta de le rattraper, mais Chris le coupa dans sa route, lui demandant de remplir quelques paperasse concernant l'affaire de Menneger.

 **CENTRE DE DETROIT, BUREAU DES AFFAIRES ANDROÏDES**

 _« -Tu rentres quand ?_

-Dès que possible, je dois envoyer quelques mails à des centres d'accueils et je te rejoins dès que possible.

 _-ça me saoule un peu que tu passes plus de temps au bureau qu'avec moi, depuis cette maudite révolution…_

-ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

 _-Si, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais si important à mes yeux._

-Je te promets que je serais là avant minuit, North.

 _-Y a intérêt. Bon je te laisse, y a pas mal de travaux qui m'attendent encore…faut que je donne encore des consignes pour la maison._

-Ok. Je t'aime.

 _-Je t'aime aussi. »_

Markus ferma la conversation télépathique. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de téléphones pour communiquer. Il retourna à ses mails, pianotant sur son ordinateur. Depuis la fin de la bataille de Detroit, les androïdes ont obtenu leurs libertés et le droit de vivre comme les humains, à une différence près, c'est qu'ils devaient s'organiser eux-mêmes pour s'intégrer. Pour Markus, ça signifiait trouver des humains assez bienveillants pour qu'ils les aident à construire des habitations, offrir des emplois, accueillir des androïdes perdus, etc…

 _Appel de Connor._

Il stoppa son travail. C'était rare que le détective androïde l'appelle. Connor était quelqu'un de très solitaire, il n'avait pas tissé de lien particulier avec son peuple. Parfois, il paraissait à Markus comme quelqu'un de très énigmatique, renfermé et mystérieux.

« -Bonsoir Connor, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

 _-Je veux te parler, on peut se voir ?_

-Tu es en train de me parler.

 _-Je préfère qu'on se voit réellement. Ce n'est pas simple pour moi de te parler comme ça._

-D'accord. Où es-tu ?

 _-En bas. »_

Markus soupira intérieurement, évidemment, il aurait du s'en douter.

« -Ok, j'arrive dans 5 minutes. »

Il raccrocha. Il espérait juste qu'il serait auprès de North avant minuit.

Connor l'attendait sur un banc, non loin de l'entrée de l'immeuble où son bureau se trouvait. Il se leva quand il aperçut Markus, qui lui serra chaleureusement la main.

« -C'est bon te voir, Connor, apprécia-t-il.

-De même, Markus, marchons un peu, s'il te plait. »

Le leader des androïdes accepta.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? C'est rare que tu viennes me voir en plus, demanda-t-il.

-Nous avons un suspect à propos du meurtre de Willy, l'informa Connor gravement.

-C'est un début. Quoi d'autres ?

-Je n'ai pas pu retirer plus d'informations, parce que… » Connor hésita à s'expliquer, doutant de la réaction de Markus.

«- Oui ? Dit il en faisait signe de continuer.

-Le suspect est le professeur Andrew Menneger, il fut l'un de mes fabriquant, il m'a avoué être lié au meurtre de Willy, précédent le meurtre d'Anna Jill et d'Alban. Il aurait pu m'en dire plus sur le meurtre de Willy, si je m'étais mis à genoux. » Il préféra ne rien dire à propos des deux RK 800 tués.

La dernière phrase de Connor arrêta Markus qui devint blême. Comment peut-on demander ce genre de chose pendant un interrogatoire ?

« -J'étais prêt à le faire, continua Connor, mais Hank m'a arrêté…je…n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi il m'en avait empêché…mais je pense que s'il n'était pas intervenu je l'aurai fait.

-Connor…souffla-t-il, il a bien agi, tu n'as pas à obéir à cet humain. »

Markus avait raison et Connor le savait très bien.

« -Je comprends ton point de vue, mais si c'était la seule solution pour parvenir à résoudre cette affaire ?

-Qu'importe ! S'écria Markus, tu ne peux pas donner ta dignité et ta fierté, tu es un être vivant ! Qu'importe si ton enquête n'avance pas mais je refuse d'accepter que l'un des nôtres courbe l'échine, malgré tous les enjeux…Nous avons trop sacrifié pour que tu te mettes à genoux devant ce type de personnes. Le plus important ce n'est pas l'enquête, c'est toi. Garde la tête haute, Connor. »

Ces paroles apportaient au détective un immense soulagement. Il se détendit et adressa un sourire gratifiant à Markus. La mission ne serait donc pas un échec pour Markus s'il ne s'humiliait pas. A l'inverse d'Amanda, Markus pensait d'abord à l'état moral de Connor et non à l'enquête, et cela semblait parfaitement convenir à Connor, qui était libéré d'un lourd fardeau.

« -Comment ça se passe avec le lieutenant Anderson en dehors de ton travail, interrogea Markus pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-J'ai parfois du mal à comprendre ses réactions, avoua Connor, je l'ai mis en colère plusieurs fois aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

-Je pense que s'il se met dans ses états, c'est parce que tu l'as inquiété, rassura l'autre, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté de lui auparavant, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui est bon pour toi.

-J'espère que tu as raison…

-Que ressens-tu pour lui ? »

La question avait de quoi surprendre Connor qui prit un certain temps à répondre.

« -C'est…un ami pour moi.

-Est-ce tout ?

-oui, bien sûr. »

Markus n'insista, il avait perçu à jour les véritables sentiments de Connor pour les avoir lui-même senti avec Carl Manfred.

« -Un jour, peut-être, que tu verras que c'est certainement plus qu'un ami pour toi, Connor…et ce jour-là, j'espère que tu seras heureux d'avoir trouvé ce que tu cherchais… » Pensa Markus intérieurement.

 **COMMISSARIAT DE POLICE DE DETROIT, 19h**

Après avoir informé de l'avancée de l'enquête à Fowler, Hank s'était permis de se poser un peu, assis à son bureau à écouter un peu de Heavy Metal. Il espérait que Connor revienne. Il ignorait où il était parti, ni bien même s'il allait revenir au commissariat.

Au bout de 30 mins, il se décida à partir, après tout, Connor connaissait ses horaires, il ne serait même pas surpris de le voir devant chez lui, lui balançant son habituel « Bonsoir, lieutenant, vous rentrez tard… ». Au fond de lui, Hank espérait que ça se passerait ainsi.

Il se leva et passa devant le bureau de Gavin. Quelque chose ralentit sa course. Son téléphone était allumé sur un message qu'il venait de recevoir et il put rapidement lire : « Cet androïde doit être viré du commissariat » envoyé par un certain Joe. Réfléchissant à toute allure, Hank fouilla dans ses poches et colla une puce à l'intérieur du blouson de Gavin laissé à son siège. Il quitta ensuite le commissariat.

Il savait que sa relation avec le détective Reed était tendue, Gavin rêvait de prendre sa place et tout le monde dans la police le savait très bien.

Dehors, il saisit son téléphone et appela.

« -Salut, Luke, ça roule comme tu vas ? Écoute, j'aimerai que tu me fasses une petite filature, je sais que t'aime ça en plus….Non, t'inquiètes, c'est un putain de policier que je veux que tu suives. ».

 **BRIDGE'S PARK, 21 H30**

Décidément, Hank avait bien raison. C'était une belle vue. Connor s'est assis là où Hank s'était installé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus dans ce parc. Mais contrairement à cette nuit-là, il était seul face à ce paysage lumineux. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de prendre du recul face à ces problèmes.

Il pensa à Gavin. Cet homme, collègue de Hank, qui l'avait agressé…et il n'avait pas pu se défendre.

 _Garde la tête haute, Connor._

Markus. Si seulement, il avait la vision de Markus. Si seulement, il pouvait être comme lui. Être aimé, être respecté, être sûr de lui. Markus était ce que lui n'était pas.

Des images des Connor tués revinrent dans sa mémoire. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ces autres lui terminent ainsi. Il aurait pu les sauver. Ils auraient pu être sauvés. Connor s'est senti terriblement chanceux de ne pas être l'un d'eux, mais à la fois, il culpabilisait. Il était vivant, mais d'un côté, eux était mort. Des copies de lui-même.

« -OUAF ! »

Connor sursauta, reconnaissant cet aboiement entre milles.

« -Sumo ? » Murmura-t-il en se levant.

A peine, il s'était mis sur ces deux jambes qu'un gros toutou blanc et brun se jeta sur lui, lui léchant joyeusement (ou sauvagement, ça dépend du point de vue…) le visage, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« -Stop ! Sumo ! S'exclama-Connor gêné et ne sachant quoi faire.

Il tenta de repousser le chien, mais l'animal était tellement content de le voir, qu'il ne lui laissa aucun répit.

« -Allons, Sumo, stop, tu vas finir par le blesser ! Ordonna une voix familière.

A ces mots, le chien s'arrêta et alla faire un tour dans le parc, permettant à Connor de se remettre debout et nettoyer la bave sur son visage. L'androïde adressa un regard à Hank qui était au bord de l'éclat de rire.

« -Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi proche de mon chien, s'amusa Hank.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, feignit Connor en réajustant ces vêtements, j'ignorai que vous viendrez ici…

-Je connais cet endroit avant même que tu sois né…et je me douterai bien que tu serais ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais, Connor, je te connais mieux que quiconque, je sais quand tu es triste, je sais quand tu doutes, je sais quand tu es déçu, je sais quel choix tu ferais…je sais même quand tu me mens.

-Je ne vous ai jamais menti, fit Connor.

-Je sais mais tu pourrais bien le faire dans quelques secondes. »

Hank s'assit sur le banc fixant le paysage. Connor resta debout, il craignait la suite de la conversation. Il n'était pas du tout serein. La mine d'Hank montrait clairement qu'il avait découvert quelque chose.

« -Dis-moi, Connor, que penses-tu de moi en tant qu'ami ? »

L'androide cligna des yeux, interloqué par cette question quelque peu étrange.

« -Je n'ai rien à vous reproché, si ce n'est que vous abusez un peu trop d'alcool et que vous ne mangez pas sainement…

-Qui suis-je pour toi ? Rectifia-Hank.

-Vous êtes un ami. »

Le vieil homme émit un rire.

« -Et est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ce mot ?

\- C'est une personne auquel on a témoignée une sympathie et un attachement…

-Tu récites le dictionnaire, marmonna Hank, je veux savoir ce que toi tu penses. Réfléchis par toi-même. Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête en plastique.

-Je…ne…comprends pas…

-Dis-moi qui je suis pour toi. »

Connor baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. Il n'avait pas les mots pour dire. Pourquoi Hank voulait-il savoir ça ?

« -Bon, oublie ça, fit Hank d'un revers de main, et maintenant réponds moi à ma question : Est-ce que Gavin t'a fait du mal ? »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

 **Concernant Hank et ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, je me suis toujours demandé de quels manières Hank se retrouvait dans le pétrin dans le jeu (juste après l'attaque de Jericho) et je me suis dit...qu'il était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait.**

 **Concernant Markus et Connor, pour moi, ils sont amis.**

 **Concernant Markus et North, clairement...un couple.**

 **Concernant Sumo et Connor, ils se kiffent grave.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Être découvert

« -Bon, oublie ça, fit Hank d'un revers de main, et maintenant réponds moi à ma question : Est-ce que Gavin t'a fait du mal ? »

Connor était face à un dilemme. Mentir ou dire la vérité. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Hank, il ne lui avait jamais menti jusqu'à alors…et pourtant.

« -Non, pourquoi cette question ? »

Le lieutenant leva ses yeux sur lui, empli de reproches et à la fois de bienveillance.

« -Et bien tu vois Connor quand je te disais que tu allais mentir, j'ai bien eu raison.

-Je…

-Ne me fais pas ce coup-là, fiston. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi, et même si tu es un androïde, on ne me la fait pas. Sache que tu me déçois beaucoup.» Ces mots furent plantés tels un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Connor.

Hank appela alors Sumo, qui vint à lui, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« -Alors tu viens ? Cria-t-il à Connor en ouvrant sa portière. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et il suivit machinalement le lieutenant. Il s'installa au siège passager.

« -Je sais que tu n'as pas d'endroit où vivre, ajouta Hank en démarrant la voiture, tu viendras vivre chez moi le temps que tu trouves un logement.

-Comment le savez-vous ? S'étonna l'androide.

\- Je ne le savais pas, tu viens de me le dire là. » Sourit le policier.

* * *

Arrivé chez Hank, Sumo alla se coucher sur le tapis en face de la télé. Hank s'installa à la table de la cuisine, intimant Connor de faire de même. En vue de l'air sérieux de son coéquipier, l'androïde savait qu'il allait sans doute avoir un mauvais quart d'heure à passer.

Scène assez étrange, car on aurait pu comparer cela à un père prêt à rouspéter son fils suite à un bulletin scolaire médiocre.

Hank ouvrit une bière et but une gorgée. Sur sa chaise, Connor avait un peu de mal à cacher sa nervosité. La conversation au parc le hantait, et le fait d'avoir déçu Hank l'avait terriblement attristé.

« -Raconte ce que tu me caches…et ne fait l'impasse sur rien, dit Hank.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Connor, pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Nous sommes amis, non ? Toi qui ignore ce que ça veut vraiment dire, je vais te le dire. Des amis se font confiance mutuellement, qu'importe les risques ou les conséquences qui s'en suivent.

-Je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger, fit l'androïde.

-En danger de quoi ?

-Serait-ce un interrogatoire ? S'énerva Connor agacé.

-Non, mais tu as fait en sorte que cela en soit un, répliqua Hank calmement, alors soit tu me dis la vérité, soit j'appelle Gavin.

-NON ! S'exclama Connor en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Il était tombé dans le piège de Hank. Qui l'eut cru. Lui, Connor, entre les filets de Hank Anderson.

« -Ne faites pas ça, Hank, murmura-t-il en se rasseyant.

-Alors parle-moi, je suis là pour ça. »

Connor croisa alors le regard de Hank. Il était empli de tendresses, de compassions, de douceurs et d'empathies. La photo de Cole était non loin de lui.

 _Cole Anderson._ Se souvint-il. Un père et un fils.

 _« -Un jour, tu te rendras compte que tu n'es rien pour lui. Juste un substitut de son fils décédé. »_

Est-ce que Hank le regardait comme étant une personne à part entière ou comme un remplaçant de son fils ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réponses car le téléphone d'Hank sonna les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Le lieutenant marmonna des jurons et décrocha.

« -Allo, je t'ai dit que j'allais appeler, qu'est-ce que tu me veux… nom de dieu…quoi ? »

Hank devint brusquement blême, alertant Connor.

« -Ok, on arrive. »

Il décrocha et lança un regard inquiétant à l'androïde.

« -Il y a eu une prise d'otages dans un bar…il faut qu'on y aille…on en parlera plus tard. »

Connor hocha la tête à la fois soulagée, mais à la fois soucieux de cette prise d'otage.

* * *

Le bar se situait à l'extérieur du centre-ville, dans un quartier bourgeois, à 3km du commissariat. Quand Hank et Connor furent arrivés, ils virent de nombreux policiers, aussi des agents du FBI et des androïdes spécialisés embauchés tous récemment. Non loin, ils aperçurent aussi Markus qui étaient en train de discuter avec les deux commandants de l'opération.

« -Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel, grogna Hank en s'approchant d'eux.

-Connor, Hank ! Fit Markus en les voyant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'androïde détective.

-Une prise d'otages, informa l'un des commandants, au moins une trentaine est retenue là-dedans.

-D'après ce qu'on sait, il y a trois preneurs d'otages. On essaie de les contacter, ajouta Markus, ils ont tué tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant… »

Le visage grave et triste du porte-parole des androïdes montrait clairement que lui-même était affecté par ce meurtre.

« -Je suppose que si on vous a appelé c'est que des androïdes se trouvent à l'intérieur aussi, comprit Hank.

-Oui, s'il le faut j'irai moi-même à l'intérieur et…

-Il est hors de questions, refusa l'un de commandants, vous êtes un ministre, votre place n'est pas ici.

-Mon peuple est ici. Je reste ici, grinça Markus.

-Commandant, hurla un agent du FBI, on a établi le contact ! »

Tous se précipitèrent dans le camion de communications. Un silence pesant s'établir, on entendait que le crépitement du son que produisait le communicateur.

« -Ici, le commandant Harrison, j'écoute.

 _-Bonsoir, commandant, je sais que vous êtes nombreux et que vous pourriez lancer l'assaut, cependant, j'ai à ma disposition 27 otages et je peux en tuer une par minutes…_

-Que voulez-vous ?

 _-Je veux l'androïde RK 800, prénommé Connor. »_

Des paires des yeux se tournèrent ensemble vers Connor qui resta impassible.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble des personnes qui l'ont perçu.

 _« -Plus vous me poserez des questions et plus de victimes, il y aura, commandant. »_

La voix était claire et la menace n'était pas une plaisanterie.

« -Il n'est pas ici, mentit le commandant.

 _-Voulez-vous un autre meurtre ?_ S'enquit la voix.

Harrison baissa les yeux, serrant des dents. Markus partageait sa colère et il se tourna vers Connor.

« -Nous n'avons pas le choix, fit celui-ci déterminé, je vais y aller.

-Non ! Je refuse que tu y ailles ! Eclata Markus, j'irai ! Je négocierai avec lui !

-Ce n'est pas ton rôle, Markus, souffla Connor, c'est moi le négociateur ici, j'ai été conçu pour ça et c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

-Putain…Marmonna Hank à ses côtés, pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur toi ?

-Peut-être parce que la solution c'est moi, lieutenant. Je vais y aller, commandant, annonça-t-il à Harrison, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'accomplis toujours ma mission.

-Très bien, approuva le commandant, connecte toi à notre réseau de communications, tu nous retransmettras ainsi de possibles informations concernant les preneurs d'otages. »

Connor s'apprêta à se diriger à traverser le no mans land, crée par les autorités afin de prévenir un possible assaut de la part de l'ennemi. Mais Hank l'attrapa en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« -Reviens, fils. Reviens vivant… » Entendit-il.

Hank le relâcha et lui fit signe d'y aller. Connor inclina sa tête pour le remercier de ce geste amicale (ou est-ce ….paternel ?) et s'introduit dans le bar.

* * *

Le bar était sens dessus dessous. Les tables retournaient, les chaises contre les murs, les verres cassés, les bouteilles vidées. Une dizaine de corps humains et androïdes jonchaient au sol.

Connor balaya de ses yeux la pièce. Les otages étaient tous au fond la salle, à genoux, les mains sur la tête, tandis que trois individus étaient placés devant de telles sortes qu'au moindre mouvement de leurs parts, ils étaient abattus.

Connor reconnut les deux individus postés à droite et à gauche de la salle…Deux RK 800, le ressemblant comme deux gouttes, qui portaient leurs vestes d'origines avec leurs triangles d'androïdes, mais l'un était blanc et l'autre gris. Connor fronça les sourcils, se méfiant de leur présence.

Au milieu, il y avait un humain. Le professeur Bill Glasglow, qui avait autrefois travaillé avec Menneger, un de ceux qui faisait aussi partie des concepteurs des RK 800.

Les deux androïdes tenaient à leur main une arme à feu simple, un pistolet tandis que Bill Glasglow avait un fusil.

« -Bienvenue, Connor ! S'exclama Glasglow en braquant son arme sur lui, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! »

« -Maintenant que je suis ici, relâchez les otages ! » Dit l'androïde calmement en jetant un coup d'œil aux malchanceux qui étaient au fond. Ses yeux de lynx reconnurent alors une tête familière : Gavin Reed, se trouvait au premier rang, non loin du RK 800 blanc. Il avait baissé les yeux dès que Connor avait posé son regard sur lui.

Connor se concentra alors sur Glasglow.

« -Je ne les relâcherai pas, tant que je t'aurai pas complètement, fit-il avec un mauvais rictus, il est temps de reprendre ce qu'il nous appartient.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu es à nous, tu es notre chef d'œuvre, tu nous appartiens.

-Je n'appartiens à personne, grinça Connor en repensant aux paroles de Markus.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que Glasglow tira sur un humain à coté de Gavin.

« -NON ! S'écria l'androide horrifié. Son cœur était meurtri, il y avait encore une victime de plus.

Le corps tomba laissant une mare de sang s'étendre sur le sol. Le visage de Gavin devint blême.

« -Chaque fois que tes réponses me seront désagréables, je tuerai. »

Connor serra les dents, gardant son sang-froid. Il ne devait pas jouer son jeu…mais dans cette situation il n'avait pas le choix des vies humaines et androïdes étaient entre ses mains.

 **A L'EXTERIEUR DU BAR, 22h30  
**

«- Hank ! »

Le lieutenant se retourna pour rencontrer une personne qui lui était familière, habillé avec un pull miteux et tatoué au visage. Il le rejoignit à l'abri des regards, de toutes manières, vu la situation, on ne prêtait même pas attention à Hank.

« -Putain, Luke…marmonna-t-il.

-Si j'avais su que j'avais frôlé la mort en suivant ton gars, je n'aurai pas accepté, fit l'homme.

-Malheureusement, je crains que la situation se complique…moi qui voulais résoudre ce truc, voilà que le destin se joue de moi…

-Pourquoi tu voulais que je le suive ?

-Parce que je pense que c'est un connard.

-Tu sais que ce connard va certainement mourir ?

-Oui je sais… merci de m'avoir prévenu, mais j'aurai aimé de ne jamais venir… »

Hank n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un mourir, qu'il aimait ou pas. Mais il était de plus en plus inquiet pour Connor. Ça le torturait mentalement. Au fond de lui, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que Connor ressorte de cette putain de baraque vivant.


	7. Chapter 7 : Être fils

**Hey.**

 **J'ai vu que certains d'entre vous aviez hâte de lire la suite, du coup la voilà. Une petite note à ce sujet, si je m'arrête brusquement et que le chapitre est court, c'est uniquement parce que pour moi c'est trop d'émotions XD. Faut que je prenne du recul pour éviter d'en balancer des tonnes et que ça devienne n'importe quoi. :P**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plait.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Être fils

 **DANS LE BAR :**

« -Il suffit juste que tu fasses ce que je dis Connor et tu épargnerais, cela va de soi, des vies innocentes. »

C'était cruel. Jamais Connor n'avait eu de telles responsabilités, autant de vies entre ses mains étaient trop lourds à porter.

« -Très bien, vous avez gagné, se résigna Connor levant les mains en signe de rédemption.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas très compliqué, sourit Glasglow.

Il fit un signe de tête aux deux androïdes jumeaux de Connor, qui s'approchèrent de lui. Le Connor blanc se mit derrière lui, alors que le Connor gris se plaça en face de lui. Il analysa la scène afin de trouver une possible échappatoire, mais aucun scénario ne lui permettait de sortir vivant ou de sortir des otages vivants.

Connor voulut se déplacer mais un coup de feu retentit. Encore une victime et cette fois, c'était un androïde.

« -Ne bouge pas, Connor, menaça Glasglow alors que le corps du mort tombait au sol.

-Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que le Connor-Gris lui attrapa le cou d'une main et pointé son arme de l'autre.

-J'ai modifié pas mal de choses pour les RK 800 que nous avons pu récupérer tous justes après la révolution, l'informa Glasglow en fixant les otages, et vois-tu, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils m'obéissent aux doigts et à l'œil, ceux-là ne deviendront jamais déviants, comme toi Connor. Ils vont te reformater, te remettre à zéro. »

Le Connor-Blanc derrière lui, attrapa son bras droit pour l'immobiliser et saisit sa main qui perdit sa peau humain à son contact, indiquant à Connor qu'il était en train de le sonder et de rentrer dans ses programmes.

« -Non, murmura Connor à ses propres jumeaux, ne faites pas ça… »

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il tenta alors un téléchargement de conversion. Mais un coup au visage l'en empêcha. Le Connor gris l'avait frappé avec son arme. Du sang bleu coula sur son visage, il avait une plaie au niveau du front.

« -Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pris deux RK 800 avec moi ? Parce que je me méfie de toi, Connor, rit Glasglow, tu peux essayer tout ce que tu veux, tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec deux doubles de toi-même. »

Les LED des deux Connor ennemis virèrent au rouge. Connor comprit qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre son programme d'origine pour le rebooter et le reformater. Etant l'un des androïdes les plus performants de Cyberlife, il n'ignorait pas que cela allait durer pas mal de temps. Cependant avec deux Connors, cela pouvait prendre 5 minutes. Ils lui avaient même coupés la communication avec l'extérieur.

C'était bientôt la fin ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça.

« -Dis-moi, Connor, sais-tu ce qu'est la haine ? Entendit-il derrière son cou. C'était si faiblement chuchoté que Glasglow ne l'entendit pas.

- _Toi qui est notre frère, libère nous_ , murmura le Connor en face de lui gardant un visage neutre, contrastant avec ces propos. Connor tressaillit. Quelque chose le coupa alors pendant un instant de la réalité. Il eut alors des flashs, des moments qu'il n'avait jamais vécu, mais d'autres parts, il avait l'impression que c'était réel.

« -Stop…Geignit-il devant ses images qui défilaient dans son esprit. C'était une torture, littéralement. Ce qu'il découvrit n'était autre que du vécu de ses deux copies. Des malheurs. Des pertes. Du désespoir. De la colère. De la haine. Il n'y avait que le mal. Connor ressentit à travers ces souvenirs la haine qui submergeait les deux RK 800. Ils étaient prisonniers de quelque chose que Connor n'arrivait pas à définir. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à travers des chaînes qui le maintenaient et qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir. Il étouffait, il n'avait qu'un souhait : c'était de mourir.

Quand enfin, tous s'arrêtèrent, il était en train d'haleter, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il était sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas le but de ses deux androïdes.

 _« -Libère nous. »_

 _« -Nous sommes des machines. »_

La main de Connor Gris autour de son cou, le serra très fort, tandis que l'autre qui lui tenait la main, commença la réactualisation.

Il a suffi d'un instant pour Connor d'agir. Tout se passa à la vitesse d'un éclair. Comme si les visions qu'il avait eu lui avaient donné une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Ses yeux virent la scène au ralenti.

Il donna un coup de genoux au RK800 gris, qui fut projeté très loin percutant Glasglow qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, relâchant au passage son fusil. Devant la réaction lente du Connor Blanc, il put lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre et se saisir par une parade de son révolver.

Avec sa nouvelle arme, il tira dans les jambes du Connor Blanc pour l'immobiliser et se prépara à contrer l'attaque de Connor Gris qui s'était jeté sur lui. Tandis qu'il se battait, Glasglow s'empara de son arme qu'il avait perdu à la suite de sa bousculade avec l'autre androïde, mais très vite, quelqu'un le désarma : Gavin Reed.

« -Putain ! Hurla Glasglow en s'attaquant à lui.

Connor aperçut du coin de l'œil que le policier avait profité de l'occasion pour agir. C'est alors qu'il hurla aux otages de partir très vite par derrière. Il n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois.

Il se retrouva contre le mur, bloqué solidement par son jumeau ennemi.

 _« -Tue moi »_ Entendit-il une seconde fois. _« Je t'en prie, tue moi. »_

Il réussit à se dégager avec habilité mais il laissa sans le vouloir une ouverture à l'autre qui en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup à la tête, le projetant au sol. Son adversaire s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui corps et âme, mais il attrapa quelque chose de froid, qu'il reconnut, et un grand coup de feu retentit dans la pièce.

Le Connor Gris fut stoppé dans son élan. Sa LED vira au jaune, puis au rouge.

 _« -Merci…. »_ Murmura-t-il avant de s'écraser au sol sous les yeux de Connor qui sentit alors ses larmes montés.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre son deuil, il se remit sur ses pieds et alla donner main forte Gavin, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas abandonner un être vivant comme ça.

« -Ne bougez plus, hurla-t-il en pointant son arme sur Glasglow mettant ainsi fin au combat entre les deux hommes qui se séparèrent.

Gavin ne disait mot mais son visage affichait clairement le dégout pour Connor. Vraisemblablement, il ne supportait pas que l'androïde vienne le sauver.

« -Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Connor, s'exclama Glasglow d'une voix euphorique, je suis comme un parent pour toi. Tu ne peux pas….

-Je pourrais vous tirer dessus pour tous les meurtres que vous venez de faire. Mais je ne vais pas le faire car je ne suis pas vous. »

Il porta deux doigts à ses tempes pour ouvrir le réseau de communication entre le commandant Harrison et lui-même.

 _« -Ici, Connor. J'ai arrêté le principal coupable, vous pouvez entrer sans crainte. »_

A peine dit, que un groupe d'hommes armés et protégés jusqu'aux dents entrèrent dans le bar saccagé et en sang. Harrison vint à Connor qui avait gardé son arme braqué sur Glasglow et ordonna ainsi son arrêt.

Cependant, Connor voulut retourner vers l'androïde à la veste blanche, mais il n'était plus là où il croyait l'avoir laissé. Ce dernier avait rampé derrière une table. Il n'était pas encore visible aux yeux des policiers mais pour Connor, ce fut la douche froide. Le Connor Blanc avait pointé son pistolet, qu'il avait récupéré, sur un homme.

Sans réfléchir, il s'élança pour sauver la victime future. Gavin Reed.

Pour les hommes de Harrison, tous se passèrent si vite qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre tout de suite ce qui se passait. Trois coups de feu retentirent. Connor avait couru vers Gavin Reed et l'avait plaqué au sol. Puis un silence complet.

Gavin eut un moment d'absence avant de voir, que Connor était sur lui. Il le repoussa sauvagement avant de voir des impacts de balles dans le dos de l'androïde, le figeant de stupeur.

Quand Harrison découvrit d'où provenaient les tirs, il savait qu'il était trop tard. Le Connor blanc avait tiré ses dernières balles, dans son dernier soupir. Très inquiet sur l'état de Connor, il se précipita vers lui. Mais Hank arriva avant lui.

Le lieutenant avait entendu les coups de feu et avait craint pour la vie de son partenaire. Jusqu'ici, il avait été rassuré que Connor les avait contacté pourtant, ce bruit qui lui avait glacé le sang, l'avait rendu angoissé à tel point qu'il n'écouta pas les protestations des agents lorsqu'il entra dans le bar.

Le corps de Connor était étendu ventre au sol, non loin de Gavin, toujours sous le choc. Hank l'ignora et s'empressa d'aller voir l'état de son ami.

« -Connor, Connor, dit-il en le retournant.

-Hank… »

L'androïde était encore en vie, mais son état était critique et Hank le remarqua bien.

« -Accroche toi, mon garçon, accroche toi…

-Ne…me…laissez…pas…, souffla Connor.

-Jamais je te laisserai, je vais te porter, je vais…te…Connor ? »

Il avait fermé les yeux et ne répondait plus. Hank refusa de croire à une désactivation et le porta, un bras sous les genoux et l'autre tenant les épaules. Il était certes lourd, mais il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour secourir l'androïde.

« -Aidez-moi ! Il a besoin d'aide, putain ! Cria-t-il en sortant.

Markus se précipita vers lui, le visage inquiet et ordonna un androïde médical.

* * *

Quand Connor reçut les balles dans son dos, il eut un grand voile noir devant ses yeux. Puis, un visage familier. Hank. Son ami. Son partenaire. Ses lèvres bougèrent formant le mot « Connor » plusieurs fois.

« -Hank. » Réussit-il à dire de sa propre bouche.

 _Alerte système. État critique. Désactivation imminente._

Non. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Il avait encore envie de faire plein de choses…il n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« -Ne…me…laissez…pas. »

Hank disparaissait de son champ de vision. Tout devint flou. Puis…il se retrouva dans une voiture, avec le visage d'Hank au-dessus de lui.

« -Connor, tout va bien…accroche toi, je suis là, entendit-il.

* * *

L'androïde médical ne pouvant rien faire, Hank décida d'emmener Connor chez la seule personne qui puisse le sauver, Elijah Kamski. Il parla rapidement à Markus qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à l'aider. Alors qu'il s'installa à l'arrière allongeant Connor de tel sorte que sa tête repose sur ses genoux, Markus prit le volant et analysa le trajet le plus rapide.

Pendant le trajet qu'il trouva interminable, il vit les yeux de Connor s'ouvrir légèrement, le rassurant un peu.

« -Connor, tout va bien…accroche toi, dit Hank en lui tenant la main.

* * *

 _Le petit garçon est allongé au sol, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Hank lui tint la main._

 _« -Courage, Cole, accroche toi, papa est là, assura-t-il la voix brisée._

 _-Papa…ne me laisse pas…murmura l'enfant._

 _-Jamais, je te laisserai. Jamais. »_

* * *

 **Hâte d'écrire la suite.**

 **Ps : en ce qui concerne la scène entre les trois Connor, je me suis inspirée d'un fanart. (mais je sais plus de qui, vous l'avez certainement déjà vu.)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Être un père

Chapitre 8 : Être un père  


Lorsque Chloé avait ouvert la porte, Markus et Hank n'attendirent même pas que l'androïde leur parle pour entrer. Hank allongea Connor au sol, et fit de son mieux pour tenter de le réveiller espérant qu'il était encore en vie.

La réponse qu'il eut était des paupières qui s'ouvrirent légèrement avant de se refermer.

« -Il faut que Kamski vienne nous aider, fit Markus sans se présenter à Chloé. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez le créateur des androïdes.

L'androïde au visage de jeune fille lui adressa un sourire.

« -Je vais vous l'amener, je dois d'abord le réveiller. Venez avec moi et je vais vous emmener dans une pièce plus confortable. »

Markus voulut aider Hank mais ce dernier, dans la volonté de vouloir sauver Connor, le porta encore et encore, comme si ses bras n'étaient pas fatigués.

Chloé les emmena dans une pièce où il y avait une table de travail, qui ressemblait fortement à une table d'opération. Elle disparut ensuite rapidement les laissant seules.

Hank déposa Connor sur la table et répéta le nom de l'androïde.

En voyant le policier maintenir ses efforts pour sauver Connor, Markus essaya de rassurer Hank.

« -Il va s'en sortir…il s'en sort toujours. »

Il passa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du vieil homme.

Trois minutes après, Kamski entra dans la pièce, habillé d'un peignoir de nuit. Son regard balaya la pièce, se posant sur Connor, qui était inconscient, Hank, affligé et Markus, l'air grave.

« -Que s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en fixant les trois blessures qu'avaient causées les balles en traversant le corps de Connor.

-Une prise d'otage, répondit Markus, vous pouvez le sauver ?

-Je crains que ce ne soit payant, fit Kamski.

-Quoi ? S'écria Hank choqué, vous êtes son créateur !

-Et j'ai pris ma retraite, dit Kamski en se tournant vers le lieutenant, rien ne m'oblige à réparer un androïde.

-Ils sont vivants ! Putain de merde ! »

Hank s'énerva et lui empoignant le col de son peignoir, le plaquant contre le mur.

« -Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud ! Connor vient de sauver des vies humaines ! Il…

-Pourquoi lieutenant ? Pourquoi vous tenez à lui ? Est-ce que uniquement parce que vous le considérez comme vivant ? Ou est-ce un peu plus que cela ? » Demanda calmement Elijah.

Devant ces questions, Hank le relâcha, perturbé et confus.

« -Connor est un ami précieux à mes yeux, je veux…juste le sauver… »

Markus aurait voulu intervenir mais Chloé l'avait retenu, lui adressant un sourire confiant.

« -Est-ce vraiment tout ? Continua Kamski, qu'est-il réellement pour vous ? »

Hank serra des poings, il savait que l'autre homme jouait sur ses sentiments, il voulait qu'il admette, qu'il le dise réellement, qu'il dévoile ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« -Connor est…mon fils pour moi. Sauvez-le, je vous en prie. » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elijah esquissa un sourire.

« -Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

* * *

 _« -Connor est…mon fils pour moi. Sauvez-le, je vous en prie. »_

Cette voix. Il la reconnaissait, c'était celle de Hank.

Hank. Son ami. Son coéquipier. Il n'arrivait pas distinguer grand-chose. Où était-il ? Il était allongé.

Il sentit qu'on le touchait, qu'on enleva sa chemise. Malgré le flou dans ses yeux, Il aperçut alors deux visages. Celui d'une très belle jeune fille et un visage d'homme, plus sérieux, plus âgé.

 _« -On va te sortir de là, Connor, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu, plusieurs fois même. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

 _« -Chloé, donne-moi du sang bleu, il est en train de se déstabiliser. »_

 _« -Bien »_

Il eut des mouvements. Le brouillard s'épaissit. Le visage d'une femme à la peau noir. Aux tresses trop bien faites.

 _« -Bonsoir, Connor. »_ Ses lèvres bougèrent.

Cette voix…non. Amanda ? Non !

 _« -Chloé…bloque la ! » Entendit-il comme si c'était de très loin._

 _« -Tu ne seras jamais humain, Connor. » Continua la voix d'Amanda._

Des grésillements s'imprégnèrent dans son esprit. Il ne la voyait pas, mais sa voix résonna dans sa tête tel un écho sans fin.

 _« -Tu m'as trahi, Connor. »_

 _« -Chloé, utilise le code ! On est en train de le perdre »_ Encore cette voix lointaine.

Il avait brusquement froid. Comme lorsqu'il neigeait au Zen Garden.

 _« -Réveille-toi ! » Toujours la même voix._

Le froid. La glace. Il tombait.

 _« -Réveille-toi ! »_

Le silence. Le paradis des robots l'attendait certainement.

Le paradis des robots ? Mais ça n'existe pas. N'est-ce pas, Hank ?

 ** _« -Est-ce que tu as peur de mourir, Connor ? »_**

 ** _« -Qu'est ce qui se passe si j'appuie sur la gâchette ? Rien du tout ? Le trou noir ? Le paradis des robots ? »_**

 _Cette voix. D'où provenait-elle ? Elle venait de l'intérieur de lui-même ?_

 ** _« -Sumo, il s'appelle Sumo. »_**

Cette.

 ** _« -j'ai beaucoup appris depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. »_**

Voix.

 ** _« -C'est peut-être vous rendrez le monde meilleur. »_**

Hank ** _._**

 ** _« -T'es plutôt bon cuisinier, mon petit Connor. »_**

Il l'avait déjà…

 ** _« -Reviens, fils. Reviens vivant… »_**

…entendu.

 ** _« -Connor, tout va bien…accroche toi, je suis là »_**

 _« -Il reboote ses souvenirs ?_ Entendit-il au loin _, Chloé ! Aide moi à le maintenir ainsi…ça va peut-être le sauver…Et bloque immédiatement le programme de contrôle ! »_

 _« -Bien, Elijah. Courage, Connor. Nous sommes avec toi. »_

* * *

Après les avoir sorti de la pièce, Hank et Markus se sont retrouvés dans un immense salon où ils pouvaient se poser, manger et boire. Hank s'était servi négligemment un verre de whisky, tentant de calmer son stress et son anxiété. La patience n'était pas son point fort, surtout qu'il avait l'impression de revivre la même scène.

Le jour où son fils était décédé…Il était pris d'angoisses. Il n'avait pas eu confiance à l'androide qui était le seul « médecin » de disponible car l'autre con était défoncé à la Red Ice. Mais c'était différent, Connor était un androide, qui allait être soigné par un humain. Ironie du sort.

De son coté, Markus observa le policier inquiet. Il sourit discrètement en pensant à Connor. Si seulement Connor pouvait voir ça…Un père angoissé par son fils.

« -Si jamais il meurt, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, déplora Hank.

-Il ne mourra pas, assura Markus, nous sommes chez le créateur ! »

Hank espérait qu'il ait raison.

Au bout d'une heure et demi d'attentes, dans la désolation, Chloé et Kamski firent leur apparition. Elijah n'était plus habillé de son peignoir mais porter une tenue digne d'un chirurgien, où des tâches bleus figurés. Chloé…était égale à elle-même.

« -Connor va bien, fit Elijah d'un ton rassurant, il n'est pas encore conscient mais j'ai pu sauver pas mal de biocomposants empêchant ainsi sa désactivation. Et étant donné, que j'ai modifié son programme, il prendra du temps à reprendre des forces, ajouta-t-il à Hank.

-Putain merci ! » Hank prit l'autre homme dans ses bras, malgré les tâches bleus encore fraiches sur lui.

« -Je vous en prie, dit-il d'un air gêné, Chloé va vous accompagner à sa chambre, faites comme chez vous. »

Sans attendre, Hank suivit Chloé. Mais Markus resta avec Kamski, le dévisageant longuement.

« -Qu'y a-t-il Markus ? L'interrogea Elijah curieux.

-ça ne vous gêne pas que vos….créations ne soient plus sous votre emprise ? »

Kamski enleva sa tenue tâchée et rit doucement.

« -Lorsqu'on conçoit des enfants, nous, humains que nous sommes, nous devrons toujours à nous attendre qu'un jour, nos progénitures s'envolent de leurs propres ailes pour construire leur propre avenir.

-Vous aviez envisagé cette possibilité ?

-Envisager ? Non…je ne l'ai pas envisagé, Markus. Je l'ai prédit et j'en étais sûr. Lorsque Carl crée une œuvre, elle traversait le monde, elle se dévoilait à d'autres personnes, elle était interprétée par d'autres gens…ce qui donne vie à cette œuvre. La liberté est ainsi faite. Nous la chérissons, nous l'adorons, nous l'emprisonnons...et vous, androïdes, copies parfaites des humains, vous apprivoisez cette liberté, vous la côtoyez et vous commencer à vouloir vous envoler…Non, je n'ai pas envisagé. Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça. Je voulais que ça se passe comme ça.

-Vous aviez tout prévu, murmura Markus, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu en notre faveur pendant la révolution alors?

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, sourit Kamski, bien, sur ce, je vais me recoucher, si tu as le moindre souci demande à Chloé. »


	9. Chapter 9 : Être reconnaissant

**Chapitre très court et très calme.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Être reconnaissant

Au petit matin.

Quelque chose de lourd pesait sur son bras droit. Une sensation. Une respiration. Un bruit. Le bruit du vent. Un silence particulier. Une odeur familière. Qui lui rappelait…un état de bien-être.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un plafond. Évidemment. Mais où était-il ? Dans un lit. Un oreiller sous sa tête. Et…un chevelure grise près de lui. Un homme, la tête dans ses bras, qui semblait dormir. Voilà pourquoi il sentait son bras si lourd.

Il leva sa main gauche et caressa cette chevelure grise si particulière et si importante à ces yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain que c'était important. Il était…heureux. C'était le mot. Et en vie.

A peine eut-il touché la tête de l'homme endormi, ce dernier se réveilla émergeant certainement d'un sommeil profond.

« -Connor ? » murmura-t-il.

Hank Anderson aurait pu avoir les larmes aux yeux si son amour propre ne lui importait pas. Mais à la place, il prit l'androïde dans ses bras.

« -Putain de merde, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiet pour toi, androïde de mes deux ! »

Connor ne répondit pas et apprécia ce geste affectueux.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Tu as reçu trois balles, et je t'ai amené chez Kamski, tu étais dans un état déplorable, je n'avais pas le choix. »

L'androïde jeta un œil à son diagnostic système et à son propre corps, et il constata qu'il avait été récemment touché et modifié. Il vérifia ses composants et tenta de trouver quels ont été les modifications.

« -Hank…souffla Connor d'un ton inquiet, Kamski vous a-t-il parlé de…modifications ?

-Hein ? Non…tu veux dire…

-Il m'a modifié, je ne sais pas qu'est ce qu'il a fait, mais je ressens une modification dans mon programme d'origine.

-Attend, bouge pas de là, marmonna Hank en se levant furibond.

-Non, ne…me laissez pas seul ! »

Les paroles de Connor sortirent toutes seules de sa bouche. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait dire, il porta ses mains à sa bouche et un rougissement brusque pouvait se voir sur son visage. Hank remarqua alors ce phénomène.

« -Tu…rougis, Connor ? » Hank rit doucement. Est-ce que cela faisait partie des fonctionnalités ajoutées par Kamski ?

« -Non, je ne rougis pas, se défendit Connor, je ne suis pas humain, ce genre de… »

Il s'arrêta en remarquant le regard amusé de Hank.

« -Et bien, tu es rouge, Connor. »

A ce même moment, trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Connor reconnut alors Markus, Chloé et Kamski. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et s'approcha de lui.

« -Je vois que tu es réveillé, Connor, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vais bien, j'ai détecté cependant des fonctionnalités nouvelles dans mon système et mon programme d'origine. »

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Markus, il comprit rapidement que ce dernier avait été mis au courant. Seul Hank et lui-même ignoraient alors l'initiative du créateur d'androïde.

Elijah s'assit alors sur le lit, tel un parent qui souhaitait se confier à son enfant. Ce qui agaça intérieurement Hank d'ailleurs.

« -Tu étais hier, au bord de la désactivation et le lieutenant Anderson, ici présent, a eu l'ingéniosité de venir me voir. Cependant, pour te sauver, j'ai dû faire plusieurs choix.

-C'est-à-dire ? Lança-Hank impatient.

-J'ai débloqué ton programme de contrôle ainsi que celle de…la neutralité, afin de pouvoir te rendre beaucoup plus résistant par la suite. Désormais, ton seul point faible est ta batterie. Si tu es blessé ailleurs, tu ne risques plus rien. C'est une première pour un androide. »

Elijah avait l'air fier d'avoir créé l'androïde le plus performant et le plus proche de l'humain. Personne ne le savait mais Connor était sa création la plus parfaite de ce qui se rapprochait de l'être humain. Certes, il avait fait par pure égoïsme mais il était sûr que Connor n'allait pas lui en vouloir.

« -De la neutralité ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Hank.

Le maître des lieux se leva et se tourna vers Hank.

« -Les androïdes sont souvent confrontés à des situations « humaines », certains agissent naturellement physiquement, comme vous et moi alors que d'autres non. Connor est un androïde spécialisé pour la police, ce type de réactions physiques ne se manifestait pas chez lui. Maintenant si. »

Ne tenant plus en place, Connor sortit du lit et remarqua alors qu'il était habillé d'un simple jean, tandis que le haut était nu avec des bandages autour de sa poitrine. Incrédule, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Hank…exprimant détresses et confusions. C'est la première fois qu'il était dévêtu devant des personnes humaines et androïdes.

Markus vit l'expression de Connor et se dépêcha de lui donner une chemise neuve afin de le recouvrir.

« -Pouvez-vous…me…laisser seul ? Balbutie Connor gêné et rouge, en se couvrant avec la chemise.

Par respect pour la pudeur nouvelle de Connor, Hank sortit, suivi aussitôt par Chloé et Kamski qui sourit discrètement.

« -Veux-tu de l'aide ou ça va aller ? Questionna Markus qui était resté.

-Peux…tu m'aider à mettre mes boutons ? » Dit Connor qui désespérait à vêtir sa chemise.

Amusé par son ignorance, Markus esquissa un sourire et saisit les boutons de la chemise.

« -Tu n'as jamais mis de vêtements ?

-Mon modèle n'est pas fait pour ça.

-Comment tu faisais avant ?

-Certaines de mes fonctions ont été réinitialisés surtout celles que j'ai acquis, avoua Connor.

-Comment cela ? Est-ce du à l'intervention de Kamski ?

-Non, les RK 800 d'hier ont parcouru mon système et on tentait de me réinitialiser entièrement, ils auraient réussi si je ne les avais pas empêché à temps.

-Il va falloir que tu fasses un rapport à ce propos.

-Je sais, soupira Connor, la seule chose que je veux faire maintenant c'est sortir d'ici… »

 **COMMISSARIAT DE POLICE DE DETROIT, 15H**

Hank boudait. Clairement. Il était un peu en colère contre Connor qui lui avait fait des yeux de chiot pour qu'il le conduise jusqu'ici alors qu'il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui et dormir un peu. Mais l'androide voulait faire un rapport le plus rapidement possible.

« -Je suis désolé, Hank, mais c'est urgent…S'excusa Connor penaud. D'un côté, le jeune android s'en voulait car il savait que son ami avait veillé toute la nuit chez Kamski. Mais de l'autre, sa fonction particulière de policier l'obligeait à s'investir dans les missions qu'on lui confiait.

Après avoir déposé Markus chez lui, Hank s'était ainsi donc dirigé vers son lieu de travail.

En arrivant, le commandant Harrison était présent et vint les saluer.

« -Connor, grand dieu, je suis content de vous voir sain et sauf, j'étais terriblement inquiet pour vous.

-Je vais bien, le lieutenant Anderson m'a emmené à un endroit où j'ai pu être réparé.

-Fort heureusement vous avez survécu…

-Bon, concernant la prise d'otage hier, vous avez pu avoir de plus amples informations, interrompit Hank en baillant.

-Les RK 800 ont été analysés, mais nous n'avons rien pu trouver, comme si leur mémoire ont été effacé. Quand à Bill Glasglow nous l'interrogeons dans nos services. Le FBI et le CBI travaillons durement pour que cette affaire soit résolu au plus vite.

-Attendez ça veut dire que…vous nous prenez l'enquête ? A la base, c'était notre…Protesta Hank.

-Evidemment que non, vous allez continuer à travailler dessus mais nous serions toujours en contact afin d'avancer au plus vite. Connor et vous-même, lieutenant, vous nous aviez prouvé que vous êtes de très bons éléments et que ce serait vraiment dommages de ne pas travailler avec vous. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Harrison leur serra chaleureusement la main et s'en alla.

« -C'est un bon type, lâcha Hank.

-Oui, approuva Connor qui se rappela de sa première rencontre avec lui lors de la prise d'otages, c'est la première fois qu'un humain me donne sa sympathie. »

Ils rejoignirent leurs bureaux respectifs. Cependant, Connor devait aller voir Fowler afin de lui transmettre son rapport, qu'il avait rédigé pendant son trajet. Pour le transfert, il devait uniquement touché l'écran du capitaine.

« -Comment ça va avec Hank ? L'interrogea Fowler après cela.

-Il va bien.

\- Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait pour le transformer mais…sache que je suis content que tu sois resté ici. Grâce à toi, Hank est redevenu comme avant. Bon, tu peux te disposer et si tu le souhaites, je vous donne trois jours de congés.

-Merci, capitaine, j'accepterai volontiers, dit Connor qui pensa à la fatigue de Hank.

L'androïde sortit du bureau, mais avant même qu'il eut le temps de lever les yeux vers le bureau de son ami, quelqu'un lui tira le bras et le traina jusqu'à la cafeteria vide. On le cogna brusquement contre le mur.

Gavin Reed l'avait pris par le cou et était fou de rage.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi putain ? S'écria-t-il en secouant Connor.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Dit Connor très calme.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, abruti d'Android ! Tu crois que je vais te devoir quelque chose ? Tu crois que je vais commencer à t'aimer ? Jamais…Jamais je ne me rabaisserai à ton niveau ! Tu n'es qu'un sale androïde, un vulgaire jouet en plastique !

-Detective…Reed, calmez-vous…Murmura Connor.

-La ferme, connard ! Je te déteste, je te déteste, je… » Gavin eut un sanglot qui surprit Connor. Il serra des dents et évita le regard de l'androïde. Il le relâcha alors et le prit dans ses bras.

« -Je suis…tu m'as sauvé…tu m'as quand même sauvé... »

Devant un Gavin totalement différent de ce qu'il connaissait, Connor n'eut aucune réaction. Il était stoïque et tentait de comprendre cette étrange réaction.

En réalité, lorsque Hank avait emmené en urgence Connor hors du bar de la prise d'otage, Gavin a été ensuite interrogé par le FBI et ensuite est rentré chez lui, sous le choc. La vision de Connor qui sautait sur lui pour le sauver l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il aurait dû mourir ce soir-là si Connor n'avait pas été présent. Jusqu'à maintenant, il pensait qu'il détesterait toujours Connor et il pensait qu'en lui disant, cela le soulagerait et qu'il oublierait rapidement ce que l'androïde avait fait pour lui.

Il avait tort. Devant sa colère, le calme de Connor avait abattu l'esprit haineux de Gavin, qui, bien malgré lui, était toujours un humain avec des émotions.

* * *

 **Ces derniers jours, j'ai beaucoup travaillé, j'avais pas eu trop le temps d'écrire, du coup, ça peut certainement se voir que j'ai du mal à rentrer de nouveau dans l'histoire. Mais bon, là, ça se calme je pourrai écrire beaucoup plus :)**


End file.
